A Life not worth living
by Wild Stallion
Summary: Max is living in fear. His Uncle, who he now lives with, is constantly beating him. One day it's taken way too far and his friends are determined to find out what's really going on...completed
1. Lying can be a good thing

HI EVERYONE! Welcome to my forth story! I don't know why but I have all these ideas for new stories but not for the ones I'm halfway through creating. Oh well, anyway I'll be trying my best to update them in time. I don't like my readers having to wait too long for an update, I should know what its like, most of the stories I really like take weeks to update! But never mind that now just enjoy my new fic!

* * *

A Life not worth living

Chapter 1 – Lying can be a good thing

How would you feel if both your parents died in a plane crash, flying over to see you? What if you felt it was your entire fault because you were the reason they boarded the plane in the first place? Unthinkable isn't it? Unfortunately, this is just what happened, and is still happening to Max Tate. It only happened five months ago but to him it seems just like yesterday. He didn't speak a word for two months, even at their funeral. His friends, the Bladebreakers, tried comforting all they could, but he never spoke to them either. None of his other family members could take him in so he was sent to live with his Uncle. Big mistake.

Max's Uncle was the worst human being on earth. He wasn't a complete alcoholic but he was very bad tempered, especially towards his nephew. Max didn't understand why and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. Max's Uncle was his father's brother and he had no Antie on that side either. He was alone with no one but his evil Uncle. At first, when his Uncle was in a bad mood (which is mostly all the time) and had sound the beer cupboard, Max would just head outside or to his room to avoid him. But his Uncle had become violent.

The beatings had become frequent leaving Max terrified. His Uncle would punch, kick and even strangle him. Max stood up to him one day, threatening to tell the cops about his abusive ways. His Uncle picked him up by the throat and said if he ever told anyone he would kill them along with Max himself. He threw him to the floor and left the room. Max coughed slightly and then stuck his finger up at the bedroom door. He thought things over and realized that he couldn't tell his friends, doing that would put them in danger. He was on his own for sure now.

Training was the one thing that kept Max going. He loved leaving the house to be with his teammates, but he had to wear long sleeved tops to hide all the bruises on his arms. Thankfully no one questioned him why he suddenly wore jumpers because winter was coming. He watched on as Ray and Tyson battled in pure enjoyment. He wondered what their reaction would be if he told them about what his Uncle was doing to him. He wanted to tell them more than anything, but it was just too risky.

"Hey Max wanna try?" Tyson's voice brought him back to reality after being deep in thought. He got up and began battling with Tyson. Draciel was knocked out of the dish before you could say 'What?'

"Hey Max, you're not concentrating. You ok?"

"Fine Tyson, just a bit of a headache that's all" Max looked at his watch. It was 10pm and he was an hour late for getting home. "Damn I'm late! I'll see you guys tomorrow" I hope, he thought, as long as Uncle doesn't kill me. Max ran all the way from Tyson's dojo to his house. He stopped at the garden path to catch his breath and then he carefully walked in. All the lights were off and Max quietly walked into the sitting room. He went to turn the light on when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly.

"What time do you call this?" said a rough voice.

"Um, 10 o'clock?"

"Don't get smart with me!" He dragged the young boy up the stairs and threw him onto his bedroom floor. The young teen crawled over to the corner of the room, knowing what was to come. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat at what was in his hand – a knife.

"Uncle why do you have a knife in your hand?" his voice was full of terror.

"Don't question what I do!" He stormed towards his nephew and picked him up by the throat. Max gasped for air as a tight hand blocked off his breathing ability. "I've had it with you and your attitude!" Max suddenly felt a sting on his arm as the blade sliced him before he was thrown at the opposite wall. Tears appeared at the back off his eyes and he tried to hide them. A large boot pressed down on his stomach quite dangerously making him panic. He tried to scream but the pressure on his stomach was preventing him from his action. Finally the foot was lifted from him only to return as a kick which in turn became several kicks.

Just when the young teen thought it couldn't get any worse his Uncle took the knife and forced it into his side. Now Max could scream, he screamed bloody murder at the pain racing through his body. The tears flowed freely from his eyes as he gave in to them. Blood flowed freely from the wound making him feel faint. His Uncle kneeled down beside him and what came next turned him pale. A hand began to travel up his leg towards the one place Max didn't want him to go. He felt his lower regions being pressured by his Uncle's hand, which made him shake.

"No…don't do that…please" He could barely speak and the tears kept on coming. His Uncle didn't like that and clenched his hand making the weak boy wince in pain.

"I will touch you in any way I like. You belong to ME!" He let go of Max and left the room. In one way Max was glad but in another he was scared. He couldn't move and he had no one to help him. In one swift movement he removed the knife that was lodged in his side. He winced again at the pain and more blood painted the floor. He tried to sit up but where his side was cut prevented him from getting comfy. He remained lying on the floor until some of the pain had gone. His eyesight was fuzzy and he guessed it was due to the amount of blood loss.

He looked around the room for his mobile (cell) phone but remembered he left it downstairs. Great, that means I can't phone for help, he thought. The worst part of it was his Uncle's unexpected action, of touching him. He had never been touched in that way before and he hoped it wouldn't happen again. He felt dirty and unloved, like no one wanted to help him. But he knew that wasn't true, no one knew what was happening so how could they help him. If they couldn't come to him he was going to go to them. He sat up with great difficulty. He wasn't a heavily built boy so he was weak compared to his friends.

The stairs looked miles long but Max was determined. He slowly descended, holding tightly onto the banister. He saw his Uncle asleep on the couch and he crept out of the house. He went as fast as he could through the cold, dark streets. He stopped under a lamppost to catch his breath, leaning against the wall to take the pressure of his side. His watch read 12.30am and he wondered if Tyson would be mad at him appearing this late. He continued to his friend's house and walked into the garden, but his side gave way and he couldn't stand the pain any longer. He fell onto his knees and hands, feeling very sick. The only choice he had was to shout for Tyson.

He opened his mouth but it was only a little voice that came out. He tried again but ended up coughing blood. He lay on his good side and closed his eyes hoping he was going to wake up from this nightmare. He opened his mouth once and shouted good and loud, Tyson's name. The effort made him go into a coughing fit. A light went on in the house and a door slid open. Tyson stood in the doorway looking out into the garden. He went pale when he saw the scene before him.

"Oh my gosh, Max!" He ran to his friend's side and rolled him onto his back. He nearly cried himself when he saw the state his friend was in. "Hold on buddy, I'll help ya" He helped Max to his feet and took him inside. He lay him on his bed and ran to get a warm cloth. He saw the large patch of blood staining his T-shirt. He lifted up his shirt and gasped at the wound on his side. It was clearly a stab wound. He dipped the cloth in the warm water and placed it on the broken skin. Max winced at the warmth on his cold wound and the pressure used.

"Sorry buddy. Listen, can you tell me what happened?" Max dreaded this question and wondered if telling him was a good idea. If he told him it could mean death for him and his friend. He shook his head and Tyson left it at that. Max looked troubled enough already without him pestering Max for an answer. Tyson noticed how pale Max looked; his white face had small cuts on it. He began to panic thinking about how much blood had been lost from his body. He finished tending his wounds and stood up.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, you might have lost a serious amount of blood" Tyson went to walk away when Max grabbed his wrist.

"No, please don't. I'm fine, there's no need"

"Max, you're seriously hurt and you need proper care"

"I said no" Max coughed slightly when he raised his voice. Tyson left it at that, what Max needed now was a good rest. He pulled the bed covers over him.

"Ok, just go to sleep, I'll sleep on the couch"

"No wait, sleep in here with me, please" Max didn't want to be left alone in case his Uncle found him. Tyson nodded and set up a sleeping bag on the floor and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Tyson was up earlier than usual and he found Max still asleep. He checked his stab wound and found it had stopped bleeding but his bed had bloodstains on it. He looked at his clock, which said 7am, so he got up and dressed. There was no point in going back to sleep. He made himself breakfast and was in the middle of eating it when Kenny came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey Chief, what's up?"

"Hey Tyson, you're up earlier. Did you're stomach wake you up?"

"Nope, I was sleeping on my bedroom floor"

"Why?"

"Because Max was in my bed"

"Excuse me?"

"Max came to my house last night, beaten to a pulp. He could barley talk and he had been stabbed in his side"

"Oh my…is he still here? Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yes he's still here, he's sleeping in my room now and no I didn't call an ambulance 'cause Max didn't want one. He clearly needed to sleep and I was planning on taking him to the hospital this morning"

"How bad is he?"

"By the looks of it he's lost a lot of blood. He's as white as a ghost" The kitchen door opened and Ray walked in followed by Kai. Tyson told them about Max and they both jaw-dropped.

"Is he in your room?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, but all I could do about the stab wound was patch it up. I don't know what stuff to use on wounds like that"

"Where's your first aid kit?"

"It's kept in the cupboard, why Kai?"

"I know what to use. I'll do it now while he's sleeping so he doesn't feel the pain" Kai took the kit and went to Tyson's room. He saw the blonde still sleeping on the bed and he quietly walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed the bed covers. His eyes widened at the big patch of blood on the boy's T-shirt. He lifted it up and removed the bloodstained patch and gasped at the wound.

"That's one nasty cut," he said to himself. He took a bottle of clear liquid and poured it on a small cloth, dabbing the split side. He looked at the other damages on the small teen's body and found lots of bruises and small cuts, some, which looked quite old. Max stirred in his sleep and moved from his side onto his back. He saw how white his face was and when he felt it, it was very cold.

Tyson must be right about the blood loss part, he thought. Kai put a clean patch on his side and left the boy to sleep some more. He walked through to the kitchen and put the first aid kit back. He let out a worried sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked Kenny.

"This isn't the first time Max has been beaten. His body is covered in old cuts and I think he's lost far too much blood for his small body"

"How do you mean?" asked Ray.

"When I felt his forehead it was ice cold. He really needs to go to a hospital"

"Ok, I'll phone an ambulance" Tyson got up and walked to the doorway when someone appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Don't, I'm begging you"

"Max, you're ill, you need to go"

"I appreciate your concern Ray, but I really don't want to go, for personal reasons"

"What reasons? Max please tell us what's going on?"

"I can't Kenny, he'll kill you"

"What are you talking about? Who'll kill us?"

"Tyson I…" But before Max could finish his sentence he gripped his side and fell to his knees. Tyson grabbed his friend around the shoulders.

"Max! Max are you ok?"

"Tyson, it hurts" Tyson helped him lie down on the couch and Max's breathing quickened. They managed to calm him down and he fell asleep again.

"Guys, we really need to find out what happened to him"

"No kidding Tyson, I think someone attacked him on the street"

"For what Ray? There's no reason to attack someone like him, does he look threatening to you?" questioned Kenny.

"I don't care how long it takes" Tyson's voice was full of determination, "I'm gonna find out who did this to him"

* * *

So you like? I thought I would start this now just to see what you guys think and to let me know all you have to do is REVIEW!! 


	2. Hiding the truth

Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying my story and thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, if I get stuck for ideas I'll ask you guys, I always do! I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I've been doing that a lot with all my stories and I need to get a move on! Please forgive me and enjoy the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 2 – Hiding the truth

Max's Uncle POV

I woke up and found myself on the sitting room floor. I had no idea how I got there and I couldn't remember anything. I sat up and rubbed my aching head, wait a minute, where's that boy? I got up and stormed up the stairs to his room to find it empty. I was raging; the little shit had disappeared. Who does he think he is leaving like that? He lives under my roof and will obey my orders. I looked at a large bloodstain on the floor and a knife lying beside it. The incident, which happened last night, reappeared in my memory. Obviously I didn't send the message through to him hard enough if he isn't here.

I wanted him. I wanted him back and show him that I really did mean business. I had wanted to do that for ages, not stabbing him, that was a bonus, but to be able to touch him. I had been longing for years to touch that youthful body, now where is it? Guess I'll have to find that little shit. Good thing I know where that Tyson kid lives, that's probably where he's gone.

Normal POV

Max sat in Tyson's garden watching the others train. He wanted to train with them but Kai had said not to. He didn't want to be the little weakling at the side. Ray and Tyson were currently battling and the urge to launch Draciel was tempting.

"Yes! I win again! Hey, I thought you were the world champ?"

"Shut it! You're just having a few lucky breaks"

"Please let me battle guys"

"No, you're arm is badly bruised, you can barely lift it forget launching you blade" Max just gave off a heavy sigh at Tyson's reply. He was getting sick of watching and decided to go for a walk. He was walking through the streets deep in thought. He wondered whether telling them was a good idea, he didn't want them to get hurt. Somebody barged past him knocking his sore arm. He grabbed it to stop the pain and cursed the person who did it. Man, why was everyone so bent on causing him pain?

He came to the park and sat on a swing watching younger kids play happily. Why couldn't he have a carefree life like them? A little girl came up to him. "Are you ok?" She must have seen the sad look in his face.

He smiled at her; she was cute with big blue eyes. She only looked about four or five. "Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok!" She bounded off back to her friends and continued to create havoc. He watched as her mother picked her up and hugged her before walking away. A small tear escaped his eye at the thought of his own mother. Of all the planes in the world it had to be the one his parents' one that crashed. Why? Did God hate him that much to take away his family? Boy was he asking a lot of questions lately. He sighed and looked around. People were leaving the park to go for lunch, but Max had completely lost his appetite.

"What's up buddy?" Ray had appeared beside him.

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"No" He really didn't want to tell him, not yet. His step dad may be listening even though he knew it was impossible because they were out in the open.

"Please I wanna help as do the rest of us"

"I appreciate you guys looking out for me but it's just too dangerous to let you know what's happening. I'll tell you when I think it's safe"

"Safe? What do you mean?" Max merely shook his head, not wanting to continue the conversation. "I'm not going to win here am I?" He smiled as the younger boy looked at him with that happy face he hadn't seen in a while. Max shook his head again and stared back into space again. He really wanted to tell Ray the truth but something inside prevented him from doing that.

"Max, before anything else happens, I want you to know that all of us will be there to help you. Just keep that in mind won't you?" Max nodded as Ray got up and walked away. At least he knew for sure that his friends would always be there to help him.

Ray was making his way back to the dojo when a drunken man barged past him. 'That was a bit rude' he thought. The man was mumbling to himself and he smelt real bad of alcohol. Ray turned away but then faced the man again when he heard the man mumble the name Max. He wondered if he was meaning his friend Max so he followed the guy in secret. The man continued to ignore the young teen following him and headed through the park gates.

The young male hid behind a tree and watched the smelly creature stumble along the path. Max was still seated on the swings and was oblivious to the scene before him. When the drunk noticed the young blond sitting alone he tried to make his way towards him in a straight line but was obviously finding it a challenge.

"Hey…hey, you" Max looked up at the source of the drunken voice. He nearly fell backwards as the man went to hit him. He jumped of the swing and took a few steps backwards. How had his Uncle found out where he was? Ray's eyes widened at the man's actions.

"You're coming home…now" Max felt brave about being out in the open so he decided to stand up to him.

"Make me" The man laughed and coughed at the same time. Max dogged another swing from him and took another few steps back. Even though his Uncle was half shot he wasn't slow as he proved by throwing another punch which found its target. Max fell back onto the ground and winced as his stomach was bruised. Ray saw this and wasted no time to help his friend. He pushed the middle-aged man onto the ground and quickly helped up Max. The younger male coughed and followed his friend out of the park.

They stopped a few streets away to catch their breath. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea, just a crazy drunken guy" lied Max.

"I heard him say your name and then followed him to the park when that happened. You sure you don't know him?"

"Yeah, maybe he heard someone say my name before" He wasn't about to say that, that man who tried to hurt him was his own Uncle. He held onto his painful stomach thinking that he was going to be sick. He was tired of always being hurt in the stomach.

"You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, just feel a bit sick"

"Let's go back to the dojo" They slowly made their way back and arrived safely at Tyson's. Max sat straight down on a chair and closed his eyes, wishing the sickly feeling. Tyson and Kenny appeared from the back garden.

"Hey guys…Max you ok? You look a bit sick"

"Ask Ray, I can't be bothered explaining" They both looked at Ray who explained what had happened. They both had shocked expressions on their faces afterwards.

"You mean a random guy just came up and hit you?" asked Kenny.

"That's what happened. I'm gonna lie down, I'm feeling a bit ill" He got up and headed to the bedroom without another word. Tyson and Kenny left him and sat watching TV. Ray walked into the back garden where he found Kai sitting by himself.

"Where's Hilary?"

"Gone home" Ray sat beside him and re-thought what had happened. He looked at the young male beside him.

"What do you think really happened to Max?"

"Well, I think that was done intentionally. You can tell by the amount of scars on his body"

"Something happened just a while ago, to Max I mean" The older boy looked at Ray with interest. "A drunken man just randomly went up and started to hit Max while he was sitting on a swing in the park. Before, I heard him say Max's name and I followed him to find him trying to beat him up"

"Do you know the guy's name?"

"No, and Max say's he doesn't either but I know he's lying. The guy punched Max in the stomach and would have probably done more if I didn't stop it"

"A random guy, even if he's drunk, doesn't go up to a young boy like Max and start beating them up"

"There's something funny about that. Why won't Max tell us, he needs us to help him?"

"No…"

"What do you mean no? He's clearly upset and in pain"

"Yes, but, he feels it's not the right moment to tell us. He'll come out with the truth when he's ready" He got up and walked into the house leaving Ray alone.

"Let's hope it's before something terrible happens"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's short but, yip you guessed it, my head has emptied! I know you guys have things you want to appear in the story so if you DESPERATELY want a certain scene to appear then tell me. Please leave me nice reviews, thanks!


	3. Secrets revealed and a kidnapping

Sorry it took so long; I've been trying to update four stories at once. I'm starting to have serious writer's block with this one so keep some ideas coming for me, thanks! Did you all have a good Christmas? I did, I got lots of great stuff like CDs and adiamond ring! They're my best friends! Anyway enjoy the new chapter!

Just to let you know this is NOT, I repeat NOT a yaoi fic so don't even go there.

* * *

**A life not worth living**

Chapter 3 – Secrets revealed and a kidnapping

"OH YEAH! I win again!"

"You're cheating"

"No, you're just a sad loser" Ray had won another match against Tyson, much to Tyson's disappointment. Max sat in the doorway. He couldn't get the thought of Uncle hunting him down out of his head. He almost had a heart attack when he appeared like that at the park. Good thing none of his friends knew whom his Uncle was. They'd never met him.

What made matters worse is the fact he didn't want his friends to know and he suspected that Ray had his suspicions. He really didn't want the longhaired teen to find out 'cause he was one of his best friends and if Ray got on the wrong side of his Uncle, well, he didn't want to think about it. Max shook his head to remove those horrible images.

He got up and walked onto the kitchen, sitting down at the table. He hid his face into the table and closed his eyes. He still felt it, those large hands crawling up his leg and…ok, now was a good place to stop. He jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Max looked behind and found that Ray was standing there with a concerned look on his face. The raven-haired boy took a seat beside the younger male and looked at him seriously.

"Wanna tell me why you're so jumpy?" Max shook his head and turned away from the golden eyes that were full of concern. Ray sighed.

"Look Max, I'm gonna keep asking until you give me an answer. This is a serious matter; someone is physically hurting my best friend and I wanna know how to help. Please tell me" Max continued to stare blankly at the table, hoping the conversation would end soon. "For God's sake Max you've been stabbed and still you hide the truth. Why?" The blonde finally let his eyes meet with the pleading golden orbs. He turned and looked out into the garden to make sure no one was standing in the doorway.

He whispered to Ray. "If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else and to leave me alone" He nodded. "A man, I'm not going to tell you who, took a knife, beat me and then stabbed me because he hates me. He's an alcoholic and threatened to hurt you guys if any of you found out the truth" Ray just sat there with a half-shocked half-angry face. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again.

"Is that all?" Max quickly nodded which made his friend raise an eyebrow. "Max?"

"I said that's all you were getting to know anyway"

"I knew it, there is something else"

"No there's not so just drop it!" Max almost shouted. He was sick of Ray pestering him for answers. The older male looked upset that his best friend would tell him everything.

"Please Max. I wanna know what's really happening, I know there's something more"

"I…I…just can't…" He tightly shut his eyes and looked to the ground in his mind, wishing it would swallow him up. He felt his face being forced back up by Ray.

"Look at me" Max obeyed. "Tell me, believe me you'll feel much better when you tell someone. I promise to keep it a secret and never let it escape my lips" Max gave a small smile. Ray truly was a great friend.

"All right, you win. I'm still not gonna tell you who it was but it wasn't the stabbing or the beating that scared me the most. He did something to me that no one else has done before" Ray's ears switched to full volume so he could take in everything that Max was going to say. "He had me on the floor bleeding and weak when…he…he tou…I can't say it"

"It's ok. Don't be scared, tell me"

"He touc…" Max was cut off by the sudden appearance of a laughing Tyson. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were watery. The other two just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"And, what's so funny?" Tyson finally noticed the presence of his teammates and looked at Ray while he answered his question through fits of laughter.

"The Chief…he beat…the…great and almighty…Kai with a…homemade beyblade" He used the worktop as support so he didn't fall to the floor. Kenny came into the room with a white face and grabbed Tyson to use a shield towards Kai, who came strolling into the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean to…" The taller male smirked at the panic in Kenny's voice. He stood in front of Tyson who was smiling like a mad man. Max couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the scene before him.

"Kenny, tell me what happened just now 'cause I wasn't paying attention" Kai was smirking and Ray could tell he was playing with Kenny. The Chief was still standing behind his laughing shield.

"Um, I can't remember!" He let go of Tyson and ran for the nearest doorway, which was blocked in no time by Kai.

"Where you going? Tell me what happened first" Kenny walked backwards into Max's chair and fell onto his lap.

"Max hide me!" He hid his face in Max's shirt. The blond looked up at Kai and mouthed "you're cruel". Kai just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly a knock at the door cut everything to a short halt while Tyson ran to answer it.

"Did Kenny really beat you?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, I got distracted by Tyson and Kenny ended up winning. So, I'm gonna make his life misery" Kenny whimpered and then squealed when Max pushed him of his lap. Tyson reappeared in the doorway.

"Max it's for you" He got up and walked to the entrance. When he got to the door he stopped dead in his tracks and before he could do anything he was pinned to the wall by rough hands.

"Shout or make any noise and I'll break your neck!" he whispered. Max just nodded as his Uncle quietly closed the door and dragged him away from the dojo.

* * *

"MAX! WHERE ARE YA DUDE?" They were searching the streets for him once they realized he was missing. Ray decided to search the park in case he was there again. No luck. Tyson went to their old hangout by the river but there was no sign of him. Kenny tried the hobby shop, which had been given to an old friend of Max's dad, but according to him Max hadn't been to the shop for two days.

Kai walked into the park after searching the streets. He found Ray sitting on one of the swings looking upset. He sat on a swing beside. "Sorry Ray, I couldn't find any trace of him" Ray ignored him and continued to look at the ground. "Why do you blame yourself for Max's disappearance?"

"Because I knew something was really wrong and I did nothing about it. I should have kept a closer watch on him"

"You can't watch him every second of the day you know"

"Yeah, I know but…Max told me something more about what happened. He said that they did something worse than beat him and, I know I shouldn't think like this but, because he was jumpy when someone touched him, I suspect he was…"

"Sexually abused" Ray turned and faced the older teen beside him.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Because I was the same when that happened to me"

"You mean…you were…" The blue- haired boy looked away and nodded. Ray couldn't believe what he had just heard. "When" was all he asked.

"A certain purple-haired man at a certain dark place"

"The Abbey"

"Yip. He got away with it all too, all the abuse and…rapings"

"Oh my…I had no idea. He didn't, you know, ra…"

"Yes he did and I'll never forgive him for it!" His blue hair was hiding his eyes and he clenched his hands so they turned white. The younger teen looked at his friend with sympathy. "That's why I distance myself from everyone, I'm afraid of being touched in that way again"

"What happens if you fall for someone? Are you going to let them get away just 'cause you don't like being touched?" Kai didn't answer and his eyes were still hidden by his hair. "Well? Have you even fallen for someone?"

"Yeah, I have but I didn't have the courage to say anything because then we would get close and there would be certain things she'd want that I couldn't do…"

"You mean that you're too scared to do" He didn't answer. Ray sighed, what if that was happening to Max? They had to find him. "Come on, let's keep looking for him" He stood up and was pulled round so he was facing the older blader.

"Promise me you won't tell the others what I told you"

"I promise" Kenny ran into the park and stopped in front of them.

"I know where Max is staying now, the guy in the hobby shop told me!"

"Tell us Chief!" said Ray. "Where is he?"

* * *

The young blond sat in the corner of his room, crying and in pain. Three hours, three long agonizing hours he never wanted to live again. Fresh wounds and bruises had made their home on his fragile body but that wasn't what he was crying about. He did it again. The hands, the hands…

This time it had gone a bit further than before. His Uncle truly was a mad man, only a mad man would do things like he did. His T-shirt had been ripped off so he was shivering in the cold. He wanted to move and get his other top from the drawer but it was agony just moving an inch. He tried again but winced, as his lower half became painful.

That filthy, perverted old man, well middle aged man, had passed out in the hallway and was snoring louder than a world war II tank. He tried to rape the young boy but he was too strong and pushed the drunken pervert off him. Unfortunately his hands managed to get what they wanted, yet again. His neck had several bite marks on them and he could feel the blood dripping down.

Suddenly the creature in the hallway stirred and sat up. He looked through the doorway into Max's room, seeing two of everything. Max quickly but painfully lay down on the floor on the other side of his bed so he was out of view from his Uncle's prying eyes. His Uncle got up and staggered down the stairs and ended up falling half way down. Max shook his head and quietly laughed.

Wow, I'm able to laugh at a time like this? He thought. But his smile soon disappeared when he went to sit back up. The pain was almost unbearable especially down below where the most damage had been done. He looked at his trousers and blood was smeared here and there. If he was going to go outside he was going to have to change his clothes. He crawled to the bathroom and used the sink to help him stand.

His reflection was different than the last time he looked into it. Bruises were clearly seen on his face, he wasn't going to be able to hide them this time. He took a cloth and began to wipe his face with warm water. It was hard because any pressure onto them caused more pain. A loud bang was heard and he fell onto the floor in a sitting position. His Uncle had fallen right outside the bathroom door.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Don't give me cheek!" He coughed before he talked again. "You're a cheeky little shit that needs to be taught a lesson"

"But…you already did"

"Obviously I didn't!" He crawled over to the young boy, knowing he was trapped. Max kicked him in the face when he came too close. He wasn't able to run for it due to his beaten legs. His Uncle growled and pinned the boy to the floor by sitting on him. He held down his arms and laughed as the small figure struggled to get free from underneath him.

The young teen began to find it hard to breathe and began coughing. "Aww, can't breathe? TOUGH!" He held up both his arms with one strong hand and let the other one roam. The lack of oxygen wasn't helping Max to shout. He tried shouting his friend's even though there was a slim chance that they would come. Just when his Uncle was going for another chance two figures appeared and flung him off Max and into the next room.

The small boy was coughing like mad and his stab wound was hurting once more. "Max, Max calm down, you have to calm down if you want to stop coughing" He felt two hands place themselves on his shoulders even though he had his eyes closed. "Max, listen to me, calm down!" He was trying but it wasn't working, he couldn't obey Ray's commands.

A new voice began speaking to him and he recognized it as Tyson's. "Hey buddy, can ya hear me? You gotta relax if you wanna stop coughing" It worked and he began to breathe heavily until it gradually became slower and slower. "He's really hurt…" Tyson's voice trailed off as he fell unconscious.

* * *

There, all done! Hope you all had a good New Year as well, so I'll see ya later! Remember to leave me nice reviews! 


	4. Following the footsteps of the devil

Wow, look at the reviews I've got! That's amazing! Thanks a lot guys! I hope I'm not updating too slow 'cause the last thing I wanna do is make my readers wait ages for an update.

Keep all the reviews coming, as this is the highest number of reviews I've ever had for only three chapters. My Internet connection isn't working very well, it keeps disconnecting me before I can post a chapter so please bear with me!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 4 – Following the footsteps of the devil

* * *

"I can't believe this, I just can't believe this…" whispered Tyson. He was tending to what he could of Max'x injuries. Ray was helping him and Kenny had gone downstairs to phone an ambulance. Max's Uncle had managed to escape and Kai had gone looking for him. Kenny came back into the room.

"An ambulance is on its way. Want me to get a blanket or something?"

"Yeah, better keep him warm until it arrives" Kenny nodded at Tyson and walked back out again. Tyson turned and looked at Ray who hadn't said a word since Max lost consciousness. He placed a hand on the older teen's shoulder. "He'll be all right, don't worry. We came just in time"

"Still, he knew what was happening and didn't tell me the complete truth. I never knew he was being beaten so badly…"

"None of us did, don't blame yourself. Max must have a good reason for not telling us" Ray sighed and looked at Tyson.

"He did" Tyson gave him a confused look.

"He did?"

"Yeah, earlier on in your kitchen. Before you came in telling us about Kai and Kenny's match he told me that he couldn't tell us what was really going on because we would get hurt by whoever was hurting him"

"Ray why didn't you say something?"

"Because Max asked me not to tell anyone until he thought you guys were ready to know" Tyson looked at his beaten friend lying before him and then closed his eyes. They heard the front door open and people coming up the stairs. Paramedics came into the room and saw the young boy on the floor.

"Christ, what happened here!" said the first. A second came up behind him.

"Sorry boys I'm gonna have to ask you to move" Tyson and Ray went and sat on the bed as two more came in along with three police officers. Kenny came in without a blanket and was made to sit on the bed as well. They were questioned as to what had happened and were allowed to go to the hospital and wait for Max.

"Wait sir, what about the man that did this to Max? Aren't you going to send officers to look for him?" asked Tyson.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything until we investigate this house and question the young boy who was attacked"

"But he nearly killed my best friend and…"

"I'm sorry young man but until someone helps us identify the culprit there's nothing we can do" The policeman left the room and Tyson sat back down on the bed.

"Cops are useless…" he mumbled.

"At least he's gonna try Tyson, it takes time to solve a crime" said Kenny. They were cut sort but a sudden outburst from Ray who had just punched the wall in anger.

"Hey, dude take a chill pill"

"Tyson I'm not in the mood for playing games. That bastard, excuse me, is out there, probably pleased with himself while Max has to be taken to hospital. I'm not having it and I'm going looking for him" He walked towards the doorway but stopped when Tyson blocked.

"Kai is already out there after him. I think it's best we just go with the police to the hospital, we don't need anyone else getting hurt or disappearing after a madman" Ray sighed.

"I suppose so…"

* * *

Max's Uncle had lead Kai to an abandoned warehouse about 5 miles from where they found Max. The half-drunk man staggered into the rotting building and disappeared into the dark. Kai secretly followed him inside. Only the lights in the streets outside gave light to the old building and inside was extremely dark. Large puddles had softened the ground and water dripped from the ceiling. Kai looked up to find several floors leading higher up into more darkness.

A coughing noise a few floors up told Kai where to go and he slowly crept upwards. As he came to the third floor a light shone from behind a cracked wall. As he walked round the wall he came across a small room covered in newspaper clippings…

"…of us" he whispered. Hundreds of newspaper clippings from the past two years were all about the same thing: the Bladebreakers. Each one either had a small column on them or pictures of the whole team. They all had their heads circled, apart from Kenny, and they were numbered. Max had a one beside him, Tyson had a four, Ray had a three and Kai had a two.

"What do they mean?" he thought aloud, running his had over the numbered heads.

"You've been put in the order that I want you" The teen looked round at the man he had been following. He walked towards the young boy but Kai just backed away from him. "Aww, ya scared? Good" His voice was slurred slightly from the alcohol he had consumed earlier.

"Why did you do that to Max? Who are you?" The man just laughed. "I'm asking you a question, answer me!"

"Ooo, not very patient are we?" He took a seat from beside him and sat down. "You wanna know?"

"If you don't mind"

"Ever since that little waste of space was born all my brother ever did was talk about how great he was. He never came to see me anymore, always forgot to phone me or come out for a drink with me, and when he did remember it was always, ' I can't because I need to look after Max' What about me? My brother and I always did things together until that little shit came along"

"So when you had to look after you decided to beat him because his own dad wanted to spend time with him?" Kai's eyes widened as what had just been said sunk in. "Wait, that means…"

"Slow aren't ya?"

"You asshole!" The man laughed and stood up.

"Now, see that?" He pointed to the numbered picture. "Max was number one, now whose number two?" An evil smile creeped onto his face. The younger teen growled at him and then tried to run for it. He got past the flying chair that was thrown at him but he didn't get past the two large hands that grabbed him from behind and threw him into a pillar. Kai's blade fell out of his pocket and the man picked it up, throwing it out the window. Before he even had a chance to get up he was pinned to the ground.

"Now" said the slurred voice, "Let's have some fun"

* * *

Ray, Tyson and Kenny sat in the waiting room. They had been there for three hours now and were getting restless. Kenny had fallen asleep on the chairs, Tyson had been sitting and walking about and, well doing anything that would keep him from being bored. Ray had been sitting in the same seat for the whole three hours, saying nothing. A doctor came out of the nearby room and walked towards them.

"You three must be real good friends to this boy if you stayed for the whole three hours"

"He's our best friend and we don't plan on leaving until we know how he is" Tyson walked up to the doctor. He sighed at Tyson and nodded his head, indicating for them to follow him. Kenny was left sleeping on the chairs. "We've put him in a dim room as too much light may give him a headache and cause dizziness" They went into the room that the doctor had just come out of. It was dark and only a small lamp lit the room.

"Please don't stay too long as we need to let him sleep" The boys nodded as the doctor left the room. Max was sitting up slightly and smiled when they came in.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" asked Tyson.

"Sore and tired"

"I'm not surprised," added Ray as he sat on the end of the bed.

"You're not the only one who's tired, Kenny fell asleep while we waited outside for you" said Tyson. Max gave a small laugh.

"Max, why didn't you tell us how serious this was?"

"Ray, I told you before, I didn't want you guys to get hurt"

"But who was the man that did this to you?" asked Tyson. Max sighed and looked at his hands.

"It was my Uncle" He closed his eyes as he heard the gasps from his friends. "He's always hated me and I've never known why exactly"

"Don't worry bud, with us around he'll never lay a finger on you again" said Ray.

"Thanks guys" The door opened and Kenny walked in with Dizzi in hand.

"Guys look at this" He opened the laptop and pointed to a map of the town where a little red dot was flashing. "That's Dranzer's energy which means that's where Kai has gone"

"What do you mean Dranzer's energy? Where's Kai?" asked Max.

"He went after your Uncle after we stopped him and we didn't know where they went" stated Ray.

"But, he's five miles from here"

"Kenny, come with me" said Tyson.

"What? I can't walk that far!"

"It's not that far, you're just lazy"

"I am not!"

"Then prove it by coming with me"

"Fine! Ray can you look after Dizzi please!" He threw the laptop on Ray's lap and ran out after Tyson.

"Um, sure" Max laughed as his friends exited the room in less than two seconds.

"They always know how to put on a show even when they're not trying" both boys laughed. The doctor came back in.

"Max what did you say to them?" The young boy just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry but I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave now" the doctor said to Ray.

"No wait, can Ray stay here with me? I feel better when I'm with my friends"

"Ok then, if it helps. But only he can stay with you"

"That's all right. I only need one friend" The doctor walked back out again, shutting the door. Max turned to Ray.

"I don't want to be by myself tonight"

"I wasn't planning on leaving anyway. The doc would have had to drag me out" They both laughed again, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"TYSON I'M NOT AN OLYMPIC ATHLETE, WAIT UP!" shouted Kenny. Tyson ignored his friend and ran around the street corner where he finally stopped. Kenny ran round the corner and into the back of Tyson, knocking them both to the ground.

"Nice one Chief"

"Sorry" They stood up and looked down the street. "This is where Kai's blade should be"

"And hopefully Kai himself" added Tyson. They proceeded down the dark street until a large building appeared across the street. It looked abandoned and creepy in the night. "Think it's over there?"

"I hope not!" Kenny followed Tyson across the road anyway and then something red caught his eye. "Look over there" A small, red glow emitted from the grass and they ran to it.

"Dranzer" Tyson picked it up and looked at the shiny object in his hand. "Maybe Kai's in there" He went to walk to the warehouse but Kenny stopped him.

"If Kai's in there then that may mean Max's Uncle could be in there as well. If that's the case then we should get the police here as soon as possible" Tyson sighed and clutched the blade.

"All right. Come on chief!" He ran back the way they came, determined to help catch the man that hurt his best friend.

"Not again! Tyson…TYSON WAIT UP!"

* * *

Kai tried moving but it was no use, his hands had been tied too tightly. Max's Uncle laughed as he watched the teen try to move.

"You're pathetic, but I guess you'll have to do until I get Max back" Suddenly faint shouting was heard outside. He walked over to the window and looked past the grounds to the street. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He smiled and looked at his prisoner. "Looks like your friends have come to save you" He picked up the shorter male and carried him to the window so he could look.

Kai's eyes widened as he saw Tyson and Kenny below. Did they know where he was? Guys please find me, he thought. Then he remembered that his blade had been thrown down there. Come on Dranzer let them know where you are. His eyes were drawn to a small red glow not far from where his friends were standing. He saw them run over and pick up his blade.

"That's your stupid bit thingy isn't it?" His head was pulled back so the man could whisper in his ear. "If they find us because of you're little bird then you won't live to see the light of day!" he hissed. They watched as Tyson went to run in but Kenny stopped him. His heart sank as he watched them run back the way they came. Kenny's voice was heard echoing through the night.

"…TYSON WAIT UP!" No, he thought, don't leave me. He went to shout until, suddenly, he was thrown to the floor and a hand wrapped its self around his neck.

"Because of you we were almost discovered!" He suddenly grinned. "So, I'm gonna do to you what I did to the little blond shit that you call your friend" The young teen felt a hand crawl up his leg and he started to panic. He couldn't move and cried out when his neck was bitten. He began to cry as the hand began to remove his trousers…

* * *

Know what the best thing about writing fics like these? GETTING TO TORMENT THE READERS WITH CLIFFYS!!!!!!!!

Just kidding, I think it makes a story more intense if you put in a few cliffys. Anyway keep the reviews coming and if you have any ideas as to what you want to read in this story then let me know! SEE YA UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	5. You break one you break them all

Hello my little pigeons! Thank you all so much for the reviews and I'm sorry again for the updating problem. I'm trying to get these posted but my computer has a virus and it's causing a lot of problems.

Anyway here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy! Don't worry I'm not leaving a cliffy on this one.

* * *

**A Life not worth living **

Chapter five – You break one you break them all

* * *

Tyson and Kenny fell through the doorway to Max's room, causing Max and Ray to wake. They stood up again trying to catch their breath so they could speak. Kenny went to speak but just fell to the floor again. 

"What? Tyson what is it?" He tried answering his blond friend and finally spoke after a few more gasps for air.

"It's your Uncle. We know where he is"

"We THINK we know" Kenny's hand peeked up from the floor for a second before falling back down again.

"We found this outside a large warehouse" He opened his hand to reveal Dranzer as Ray took it from him. "Kai was no where to be found" Max took the blue blade from Ray and just stared blankly at the elegant phoenix.

"You couldn't see him anywhere?" asked Ray. Tyson shook his head. Not the answer they were hoping for. Max closed his hand on the blade and closed his eyes. Kenny sat back up and looked at their sad faces.

"Guys we'll find him, don't worry" It didn't seem like they were listening to him. Without warning Tyson ran out of the room, ignoring the shouts from his team-mates.

"I'm NOT running after him again!"

"I'll go. Kenny wait here with Max" Ray followed Tyson down the three flights of stairs calling his name. When Tyson reached the bottom he ran straight for the payphones. Fumbling with the change in his pockets he didn't notice Ray appear beside him. He picked up the phone only to have it slammed down by another hand.

"Tyson what do you think you're doing?"

"If that monster is the warehouse then wouldn't be a sensible thing to send the cops there?"

"But you don't know if he is there"

"He has to be, Kai followed him and I'm sure his blade wouldn't be lying outside a random warehouse if everything was alright" He did have a point. Ray sighed and took his hand off phone.

"Alright, go ahead"

* * *

"Hey Chief, think Kai's alright?" Kenny stood up and brushed himself down. 

"I'm sure he is. He one of those people who doesn't like being pushed around or told what to do. He's a tough cookie"

"Guess you're right. Maybe Dranzer just, fell out of his pocket or something…" His voice trailed off and Kenny knew that Max didn't believe that. He sat beside him and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Max. He's fine, I'm sure he is"

* * *

Never again. That was the last time that will ever happen. He crawled away from the wall and towards the window. Pain ran through most of his body but he tried to ignore it. Pulling himself up he peered through the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends. It was still dark and he had no idea what time it was. His heart sank when he saw the street across the grounds empty. 

He was sick of being used like that. Why was it always him, why couldn't people just leave him alone? He had to lie back down as the height was starting to make him feel sick. He felt so dirty and the pain was really starting to get to him. Now he knew how Max felt when it happened to him. Max's Uncle had disappeared somewhere, not that it bothered Kai. He tried to sit back up but it was very painful around his waist. Huro, as the man told him his name himself, had clamped his hands down on Kai's small waist, preventing him from moving.

How no one heard his cries of pain he'll never know but he really didn't care at that moment. He had had enough. His friends were a cries' distance away from him and they left him, left him to be ra…he wasn't even going to think of that word. That was it, he vowed never, never to let anyone touch him again.

* * *

"And where did you find your friend's…thing?" 

"Blade sir, I found it outside an abandoned warehouse about five miles from here. I'm sure that's where Max's Uncle is hiding, the man who hurt the young boy upstairs"

"You're sure about this?" Tyson was getting annoyed with this cop, was he not willing to understand or was he really that stupid?

"Yes! Why would I make it up?" The cop thought for a minute before agreeing to let Tyson lead him to the possible crime scene. The policeman followed Tyson's directions to the warehouse and then called for backup. They got out and the cop advanced to the building with his gun drawn. They entered the dark building and look bewildered at its size.

"Stay close" whispered the cop. They walked up a couple of flights of stairs before a groaning sound entered the air. It sounded like someone in pain and, with his gun aimed the cop and Tyson walked through what used to be a doorway. They both looked shocked at what they found.

"KAI!" Tyson ran to his friend's side, taking him in his arms. The older male slowly opened his eyes and coughed.

"It's okay buddy I'm here" Tyson noticed the pictures and articles on the walls and felt slightly scared. The cop knelt down beside the boys and used his radio to call for an ambulance as the arrival of other police cars were heard arriving outside. Tyson saw that his friend's scarf and jacket was missing and he saw something else that made his blood freeze. His trousers were undone and covered in blood.

The cop used his hands to check for serious injuries and asked the bluenette to tell him where it hurt. His arms and legs were fine but it seemed his waist area wasn't as he shifted slightly everytime the cop touch there. "I'm not going to hurt you so try not to move" He lifted up the side of the teen's shirt and saw large hand marks on his sides. "That's a really bad sign on someone"

"What? What does it mean?"

"When the victim feels pain around here" He hovered his hand over the boy's waist, "It can mean they've had a heavy amount of weight pressed on them and it's been crushed" Tyson's face had a shocked expression on it.

"You mean someone did this to him on purpose?"

"Could be but the amount of blood around his crotch area I'm thinking something else happened and that the person had used himself as a weight against your friend here to stop him from moving"

"You mean he was raped?" The policeman nodded and walked away. Tears fell from the young boy's eyes as he buried his face in the older teen's neck. "Oh Kai…"

* * *

Ray and Kenny amused themselves with games on Dizzi while Max lay on the bed with is eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping. They all jumped as Tyson came storming in the room panting from running up the stairs. 

"Ever heard of an elevator?" asked Kenny. Tyson walked over to the bed ignoring the Chief's question.

"It's Kai, we found him"

"And? Where is he?" Ray asked. Max sat up wanting to hear what Tyson was about to say. Tyson explained everything to them, the warehouse, the articles on the wall and what had happened to Kai. They were just as shocked, as Tyson was he found out the truth, it was too terrible to think it real. Max brought his knees up and hid his face in them.

"It's all my fault" He whispered. His friends looked at him.

"What! Of course it's not, you didn't cause this"

"Yes I did Chief. He did this to Kai because he tried to do it with me but didn't succeed. Now he's after you guys. See Ray, this is what I meant" Ray sighed, Max wasn't kidding after all.

* * *

About five hours later they all went home but Max had to stay in the hospital until he was well enough to find a new home. He opened his eyes again to find the clock on the wall read 2.30am. Why couldn't he sleep? He sat up and rubbed his eyes, climbing out of bed. The cold floor hit his feet like ice and he didn't have any slippers. Tip-toeing out of his private room he slowly walked down the dark hallway. He wanted to find Kai's room but he didn't know where they put him. 

Remembering a clipboard that one of the nurses carried he headed for the reception on his floor. He was on the third floor and there was a small reception desk on every floor. He knew what the clipboard was; it held the rooms of the patients on that floor so it was worth a try to see if his friend was on the same floor. He sneaked around the counter and searched through the drawers for the board.

"Got ya!" he whispered. He pulled it out and read the details on the front and smiled, Kai was on the same floor, just a couple of rooms down from where he stood. He quietly put it back and then jumped when he heard a door shut nearby. He looked down the hallway and saw a doctor closing a door and head towards him. He turned around to hide behind the reception desk and covered his mouth to stop him crying out in pain when he banged his side on the edge.

His stab wound from a few days before had been bandaged up but was still tender and hurt at the slightest touch. He closed his eyes tightly as a few tears fell down his cheeks, his other hand still over his mouth. The doctor, thankfully, walked straight past Max's hiding place. Max stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and checked that it was clear. It was so he headed for his team-mate's room. He dreaded opening the door incase his friend was hooked up to support machines or something.

Slowly opening the door he entered the private room. A sighed escaped his mouth as he saw his team captain lying peacefully with no machine in sight. The bluenette was lying on his back with his head tilting to one side, facing away from Max. The blond walked quietly towards the bed and a sad expression appeared on his pale face. There were a few cuts on his face but because he had on a dark blue T-shirt he couldn't tell how bad the rest of him was.

Seeing a couple of sheets of paper on the table beside the bed he picked them up. There was also a strange item on the table as well but Max just left it. The first one just had Kai's details on it so he went to the second one. It was all the tests they had to do on the teen and when the blond read the last one he threw the sheet on the floor, so that was what the strange item was. They had to run tests to make sure he hadn't caught any sexually transmitted diseases and that angered Max. It was all because his Uncle was a dirty .

Max sat on the chair in the corner and rubbed his side. It felt slightly numb and he was starting to feel sick. A few more tears of pain fell as he thought of the news the doctor told him when his wound was treated. It was quite far down and deep creating permanent damage so he couldn't…he looked to the floor. He could kill his Uncle right now, if he was able to. The sick feeling wouldn't go away even when he rubbed his stomach. "It's not fair" he whispered.

"Life's never fair" Max near fell of the chair as another voice answered his. He looked towards the bed to see two eyes looking at him. He smiled and climbed off the chair, sitting on the bedside.

"Glad to see you're awake"

"I actually wished I wouldn't wake but he I am"

"No, don't ever think like that, please. Do you have any idea how much we would all miss you if you went?" The bluenette smiled and shifted so he was lying on his side. "It's the truth"

"You guys would actually cry for me?"

"Of course we would"

"Well, you saw I wasn't dead so why were you crying? You still in pain?"

"Yeah, I banged my side before I came in here" Max's smile disappeared when he thought of the news again.

"What's wrong?" Max shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just feeling a bit sick" They fell silent for a couple of minutes before the older male spoke again.

"That's not what's bothering you is it?" Max looked away so his hair covered his eyes. "Max, tell me" The blond shook his head again, not wanting to talk about it. "Please tell me, I'll understand"

"Promise not to make a big deal over this?" Kai nodded. "Okay, remember my stab wound?" Again his friend nodded. "Well, when my doctor examined it he noticed how deep it was and told me that, because it's so deep, it's created permanent internal damage. But that's not what's bothering me"

"What could be worse then?" Max let more tears fall from his eyes before speaking again.

"It's prevented me from having kids" The older male sat up with a shocked face.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. The knife cut something inside me and now I can't impregnate a female because my body can't produce sperm"

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry" The bluenette couldn't believe it either.

"I really wanted to be a dad when I was older but now I can't"

"Why don't you adopt?"

"I don't believe in adopting," he said quietly. He buried his face in his hands and didn't make a sound but tears seeped through his fingers. The older teen didn't know what to do so he took his younger friend into a hug, much to his surprise. The blond returned the hug and stopped crying.

"You know" began the bluenette, "I would probably be in the same state as you because one of my life wishes is the same as yours" Max pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "I wanna be a dad too" The blond smiled and wiped his eyes.

"I didn't expect that to come from you"

"I didn't know it was one until three years ago, when I was fourteen, I helped a little kid build his first blade. I saw the look on his face as he showed it to his dad and since then I dreamed of having my own kids"

"I guess you are a normal teen after all"

"What? You thought I was some kind of cold hearted monster?" They both laughed and talked late into the morning before Max decided to sneak back to his own room. He crawled into his bed and for the first time in days slept soundly.

* * *

Well, what you think? I'm feeling kind of emotional so I made the chapter like that. Now all you have to do is push the pretty purple button. Don't worry, the story is (obviously) not finished! 


	6. A deadly game of truth or dare

Hello all! I'm really sorry for the slow update but now I have so let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

**A Life a not worth living**

Chapter 6 – A deadly came of truth or dare

* * *

It had been almost a week that the two teens had been in the hospital for and, let's just say, they had both gone way beyond the bored stage. Max was able to walk around as he pleased and often visited the children's ward to entertain them. They loved it when he came and hated it when he had to leave, but he always made it up to them by going back.

Unfortunately, and no matter how much he begged, he wasn't allowed to see Kai. So, late at night, he would sneak out and see him then. They would often play truth or dare…or more likely Max would because he was the one who could walk so he did the dares about putting syrup from the kitchens into the doctor's uniform, or things like that.

Tyson and the others came every day to see them, well Max anyway as they also weren't allowed to see Kai. They had to stay in Max's room or in the dining hall, not a problem at lunch times. Tyson kept asking his Grandpa if Max could go and live with them but he said that wasn't a good idea. And the doctors wouldn't let him either so there wasn't any way to win.

Hidden away, a certain someone was plotting to get back a certain teen…

"You will be mine boy…"

"If I get thrown out of here because you just dared me to do that, I'll make sure you stay in this hospital for the rest of your life!" Max was trying to talk through his laughter. He went and sat on the edge of his friend's bed and calmed himself down.

"I'm sure a couple less toilets in this place won't do much harm"

"Right, your turn"

"Dare" Max grinned evilly. "Oh God, what?"

"I dare you to walk without your crutches"

"That's not much of a dare, I've already tried that but I fell flat on my face" Max laughed a little. "Much to your amusement…"

"Come on, give it one more try. If you fall I'll catch you" Kai sighed.

"Fine" He pulled himself up and stood by using the small beside table. He took one hand of it and took one step away, but he wobbled a bit so he grabbed it again. A look of determination gave Max a clue of what he was going to do. He used both is hands to push himself away from the table and walked for a bit. Then he stood still and smiled at Max in a 'ha, I did it' way.

But it soon disappeared as he began to fall forward but just ended up being caught by his friend. "You almost got it, but not quite"

"Just put me back on the bed" Max did as he was told with a sigh. He sat down beside him and looked away with a sad look.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just; it's because of my Uncle that you may not be able to walk again…"

"That's load of shite" Max looked at him with a shocked look. "Sure it's because of your Uncle…no, scratch that, he's NOT your Uncle. Someone who is related to you should take care of you and love you; he does the complete opposite so he's nothing to you"

"You make it all sound so true"

"That's because it is. Don't you dare let lies sink into you conscience"

"You talk so…"

"Convincingly?"

"Yeah"

"Good, now, can I convince you to go to bed, you look tired"

"I am, I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Night" He watched his younger friend leave, hoping those words would sink in…

* * *

The next day Max was so thankful that the doctors allowed him to spend a day in town with is friends. A cop was going to be watching them from a distance in case anything should happen, much to Tyson's annoyance. "Why do we need to be watched? We're old enough to take care of ourselves"

"Oh yeah, I sure proved that, and so did Kai" said Max sarcastically.

"Come on guys, let's just enjoy ourselves. We don't know when we'll be allowed to do this again"

"Yeah, you're right Ray" They were out for hours when it began to get late. Max bought himself some new clothes and mini-games to amuse the kids in the children's ward; they got pretty bored in there too. He also got a silver chain for a certain blue-haired teen.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Max went back into the hospital but stopped short when he saw a crowd of worried looking staff and another group of policemen. He saw his doctor and ran up to him. "What's going on?"

"Some man has broken into one of the rooms on the third floor and has taken a boy hostage" Max stopped dead when he heard those words.

"What boy?" he asked slowly.

"The one that was brought in not long after you" Before the blond could say anything else a nurse at the reception desk shouted over to him and held a phone in the air. He ran over to her and gave her a questioning look.

"It's the man that's upstairs, he says you know him" Max grabbed the phone out of her hand angrily.

"LET HIM GO NOW!" Everyone stared at him and kept quite to see what was going to be said.

"_Now, now, don't talk to your elders like that. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" _

"Let Kai go right now!"

"_Oh I don't think so, he's enjoying his time here with me, aren't you?" _Max heard his friend shout "Fuck you!" in the background.

"What do you want?"

"_To play, I heard that you like to play truth or dare. Why don't we have a go?_

"Fine, I'm going first and I pick dare!"

"_Excellent, I dare you to come and get me…"_

* * *

Upstairs, things weren't going so well. In an attempt to run the teen had ended up collapsing to the floor, and with the door locked, there wasn't a chance he was able to escape anyway. He was lying on his side, elbows propping his top half up so he could see what his kidnapper was doing.

"Excellent…I dare you to come and get me" With that he laughed and slammed the phone down. He looked over to the injured male on the floor and stood up, watching the teen try and drag the rest of his body away from him. "You so pathetic, but so cute…"

"FUCK OFF!" He turned himself so he was facing him properly. Again Kai tried to pull himself away as he was approached but his leg was grabbed and he was pulled towards his captor. "Get off me!"

"Don't play hard to get, we have awhile as it's gonna take my nephew a while to figure out how to get past my traps"

"You're a complete madman!"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush" An evil grin was on his face. "Believe it or not it's not actually you I want; I'm just using you to get something back that belongs to me"

"If you don't like him then why do you want him back?" He cringed as their faces were brought closer together.

"Because no one else wants a waste of space like that, so, I might as well have him as my little playboy"

"Your sick…really sick"

"No, I'm pretty healthy actually" He picked the teen up and turned him around so he had his back to him but his feet were still on the ground. By grasping the teen around his waist he stopped him from falling back on the floor, which is where he actually preferred to be than in the grasp of this man.

"Put me down! Let go off me!"

"You're nice and warm" Hands crawled under his top making him wriggle in an attempt to move them. He froze when he felt them go lower. He turned his head to the side as a face was buried in his neck.

"Don't, please...not again…"

* * *

Downstairs was in darkness as the power had been cut, probably by the person upstairs. Policemen were searching for a way to get upstairs; the stairways had been blocked, the elevators obviously were out of the question and it was too much of a risk to go in through the windows. Max was nervous as anything but at the same time was beyond being just mad. He was also trying to think of a way to get up.

"There must be way; it's a huge building for goodness sake!" He grasped the silver chain that he bought not too long ago.

"I know there is, we just haven't found it yet" said his doctor. "Who's the man that's doing this anyway?" Max gave him an ashamed look.

"My Uncle…"

"Your Uncle is doing this?"

"Yeah, he's the one that made me come here in the first place and he also caused Kai to come here as well, and now he's using him to try and get me back, but I'm not falling for it!"

"I'm sorry…I'll help you through this, every step of the way"

"Thanks" Then suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, you have a helipad on the roof for the rescue helicopter, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Follow me" He followed Max over to the chief of police who was giving orders to a couple of officers. "Excuse me Sir"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have an idea on how to get upstairs…"

* * *

I said you didn't have to wait much longer! If you can't guess what Max's idea is then you must be pretty stupid…no offence to those who haven't got it yet…anyway all you have to do now is REVIEW!

Oh yeah, question…should this be a yaoi or not? It's your decision, I was just wondering and I don't mind if you don't want it to be.


	7. Sneaking in from above

Oooo, and the suspense continues! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm kinda running out of ideas so can I get a little help guys, thanks!

So far I've had one vote for it NOT to be yaoi. I'll wait a few more chapters for more votes.

Oh, and Nicola, was this too long an update for ya?

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 7 – Sneaking in from above

* * *

"You're a smart lad!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Well, I've no idea how we're going to sneak up there in a _helicopter_ but it looks like we've no other option at the moment"

"Who cares if he hears the copter, he's no where to go but out the window and no one is mad enough to jump from a third story window" said the doctor.

"All right" The chief spoke through a radio and after a voice spoke back he turned back to them. "The copter's on its way, I'll have some gunners go up with it"

"I'm coming with you"

"Max are you mad? You'll get hurt if you go up there!" His doctor was beginning to think Max _wanted_ to get into trouble.

"But my friend is in danger and it's my fault, anyway, I never turn down a dare…"

* * *

"Aww, I love seeing a baby take its first steps" He was watching Kai struggle to walk as he grasped anything he could to stay on his feet. Uncle was laughing as he watched his prisoner strain to stay up of the floor, which didn't last long as he let go and fell on his back. His arms couldn't hold him up any longer.

"Oh well, need a hand?"

"No thanks" The teen propped himself up by his elbows to look at him. "You've had your fun with your hands" He felt sick thinking about what had just happened. Once Uncle was finished with him he made him grab a cabinet and support himself, saying he wanted to watch him struggle. Uncle laughed.

"My nephew always did pick people with strong spirits as friends, and now I can see why" He knelt down beside the younger male and placed a hand on his cheek. "They're fun to mess with" His hand was soon slapped away.

"And you're a deranged psychopath" He just got laughed. Suddenly a rumbling sound from outside was heard and Uncle went to the window to peer out. He growled at the object that was landing on the road outside. Even though the teen couldn't see out the window he knew by the sound that it was a helicopter.

"Well, well, well, looks like my nephew is going for a ride in a chopper"

* * *

Several gunners, the chief of police and Max all climbed into the police helicopter and strapped themselves in. It left the ground and lifted them into the air. As it landed on the roof and they climbed out, the chief pulled Max to one side. "You better be right about this"

"Don't worry, I am" He the policeman a smirk and followed the others in. They had to climb down five flights of stairs before they reached the right floor. The chief was about to send the gunners in to search the whole floor but Max protested against it. "What if I went in by myself?"

"That's pretty dangerous; I don't think that's a good idea"

"But it's my Uncle and my friend that's in there"

"It's your UNCLE that's doing this?"

"Unfortunately, now please let me go in, I know just how to handle it" The policeman thought for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine, but the second that anything goes wrong my armed officers are going straight in there"

"Deal" Max slowly walked to the door and put his hand on the handle. He looked round to the cop once more, who gave him a thumbs up, and opened the door. The first thing he saw was his Uncle sitting on the bed, smiling at him.

"Close the door" Max did as he was told. He stared at his Uncle with complete hatred and then suddenly smiled.

"I guess I passed my dare, huh?" His Uncle was still smiling back.

"I guess you did" He stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Notice anything?" Max looked around the room and realised it was only them two in the room.

"Where's Kai?"

"Right here" He bent down and pulled up the teen by the waist, and he didn't look very happy. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw his blond friend.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"Getting rid of him" He pointed to the man that was holding him, who just laughed back.

"Such big talk for a blond bimbo"

"Let him go"

"Fine" He let of the teen, who just fell flat on the ground. Without thinking he dived over the bed and landed at hid friend's side. He picked him up in his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Aww, isn't that a sickening sight?" Max growled at the figure standing above them.

* * *

On the ground floor Tyson, Kenny and Ray had heard about what was going on and had decided to come and find out the whole story. They found Max's doctor who filled them in on everything up until Max was taken up in the helicopter. "I have no clue about what's happening now, it's just a waiting game" he said.

"I can't believe this" whispered Kenny.

"Max is SO stupid! He's probably going to try and talk his Uncle out of it, not that he'll listen" said Tyson. Banging on the stair case was heard and they suddenly flew open with a couple of officers falling to the floor.

"Talk about using you head" said one of them. They ran to the officers.

"What happened? What's going on?" asked the doctor.

"Where's Max?" asked Tyson.

"Who?" said the first cop.

"The blond kid" said the second.

"Oh yeah"

"Well?" Tyson was getting annoyed with them.

"He asked to go in by himself. We have armed officers ready in case anything goes wrong" explained the second cop.

"I knew he'd do that!"

"Why are you two down here then?" questioned Ray.

"We've unblocked the stairs so more of us can go up if they need backup"

"I'm coming up with you guys!"

"Tyson, are you a trained cop? NO! So I don't think that's the best idea to use right now"

"Come on Chief, Max needs our help right now and who knows what his Uncle's gonna do…"

* * *

Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one but at least I updated quicker eh?

Now all you have to do is review, oh, and still keep the votes coming on whether you want this to be a yaoi or not.


	8. The ultimate sacrifice

I'm trying my very best to update real quick, don't worry. I've counted the votes for the yaoi question but you get one more chapter to place your vote, and sorry, but you only get to vote once.

I know I gave Max's Uncle a name but I'm just going to call him Uncle now, I don't think he deservers a name do you?

I've noticed that quite a few of you are complaining about the length of time between updates but I need to remind you that I do have school with final exams, my part-time job AND 3 other stories to update so please don't put anymore pressure on me. Thanks!

And, yes I know that I have a tendency to miss words out or spell things wrong but if you type as fast as me then you don't really notice it. And I'm too lazy to re-read things! There, I said it!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 8 – The ultimate sacrifice

* * *

"Why won't you just get out of my life?"

"YOU RUINED MINE FIRST!" His Uncle grabbed his wrist and pulled Max up. "You took my brother from me and ruined my life by leaving me alone"

Well I'm sorry for BEING BORN!" Max shouted in his face and released himself from Uncle's grasp. "I'm sorry that my dad wanted a family, I'm sorry that he wanted to spend time with his son, and I'm sorry that I was put to live with YOU" His Uncle just looked at him. "Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't have lived in the same COUNTRY as you, forget the same house"

"If I had the chance I would have sent you up for adoption"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because the Social Services wouldn't let me, and if I was you I would have got the message and disappeared long ago"

"And if I was you…" He walked up to his Uncle and they're faces were inches away from each other, "…I'd be REAL ugly" Before anything else was said the small blond was on the ground before you could realise what happened.

"BASTARD! Leave him alone!" Uncle ignored the cries from the other teen and picked his nephew up by the throat.

"Call for help, go on, _I dare ya_" He whispered the last part with a smile. "I know the cops are out there so you might as well shout"

"And…then what?" Max was struggling to talk. "You've got no where to run unless you jump out the window and near kill yourself" Uncle just smiled and laughed slightly. A shocked expression came over the young boy's face. "You wouldn't…"

"You forgot about the trees beneath the window did ya? Here let me show you" He let go of Max's throat and dragged him by the wrist, stepping over Kai. "Look, trees" He forced him to look out the window at the lush green trees beneath them. "Or maybe you need a closer look" He opened the window and picked Max up, who was struggling in protest.

"Put him down!"

"Shut your face! I'll deal with you later" He sat Max on the window sill and because the young teen was scared of falling out he just sat still with his eyes closed. "Nice view, eh? Or are you too frightened to open your eyes?" Uncle didn't get a response.

"You drop me and I'll just shout for the armed cops out there to move in and shoot your sorry ass" Max still didn't open his eyes. Kai just lay on the floor, helplessly watching and hoping no stupid moves were about to be made.

"That means nothing to me, 'cause if I jump…you're coming with me" Max remained motionless and refused to open his at all. Kai caught Uncle looking Max up and down and he growled.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" Uncle turned and smirked at him.

"I guess you know how to read people's expressions?"

"I've had experience with people like you and I know just what to expect" Max finally opened his eyes and looked at his friend in horror. Did that mean…no way, that must mean…his Uncle wasn't the first time someone had done that to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He barley spoke above a whisper, the shocked, and now hurt, expression still on his pale face.

"I…didn't want anyone to know…I was going to tell you but…"

"As much as this is a, how shall I put this? A 'touching' moment, I have some business to attend to" Without warning he put his arms around the blonde's waist and dangled him out the window. A small cry of shock came from Max as he realised what was happening.

"No, don't!" The bluenette's cries were ignored as Uncle whispered into Max's ear.

"I'll make you a deal, you come with me and we'll leave here, leave town, and you're friends will never have to worry about me again"

"Fuck that! I'm going nowhere with you!"

"I thought you wouldn't like that idea so I'm giving you another option. I drop you out of this window right now and then you're sexy friend behind me is all mine"

"Leave him out of this! Why do you want to hurt him, he's got nothing to do with us!"

"Oh but he does, by becoming good friends with you he's just signed a contract to be my ticket in hurting you"

"What do you mean? AAHH!" He slipped slightly as his Uncle loosened his grip on him. A laugh came from above him.

"I mean, I know what you think about him"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have…other feelings for him"

"No…I don't…YOU'RE TALKING A LOAD OF CRAP!"

"No I'm not!" He loosened his grip again. "Every time you anger me I'll just keep letting you slip…now, I this because I see the way you look at him, dive across the bed when I drop him"

"Please, just don't hurt my friends"

"You know what to do to make me stop Max, _so do it_!" His last words were harsh with anger and a sign that he was getting impatient.

"Fine…"

"What was that?"

"MAX, DON'T SAY IT!"

"You shut the fuck up! Say it Max, gone on, you're friend's lives depend on you"

"Fine, you can have me" His Uncle laughed slightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Think fast" Max's eyes widened before it even happened. Uncle let go of him and he began to fall towards the trees but luckily he caught a branch before he hit the ground dead on. He lowered himself to the ground and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up to see Uncle disappear back in the window.

Uncle walked up to the teen and knelt down beside him, picked him up by the waist and carried him to the window, letting him look down at Max, who was still sitting on the ground but was looking at something before him and not up at them. "Say goodbye to your friend…it's the last time you'll ever see him" He pulled him back and threw him to the ground before jumping out of the window.

* * *

Max looked towards the doors of the hospital and saw something he had been dying to see since this whole ordeal begin…his friends. He only Tyson but he knew the other two must be there two. He opened his mouth and shouted as loud as he could. "TYSON!" He got up as he saw his friend turn and look at him.

"MAX!" He ran out of the doors and Max was about to run but something dropped down in front of him. Uncle slung the blond over his shoulder and started to run. Tyson began shouting, and several cops along with Ray and Kenny appeared outside. Uncle opened the nearest car door and threw Max in it before getting in the driver's seat and escaping. Several cops climbed into their cars and began to chase the stolen vehicle.

"Guys, what about Kai?" said Ray. They followed him back inside and saw one of the armed policemen carrying him downstairs and place him in a chair.

"What happened?" asked Kenny.

"You alright?" He shook his head and looked at the raven haired boy. He sat beside him and made him look at him. "Tell us what happened"

Half an hour later a cop came into the hospital to declare the news…they'd lost sight of the car.

* * *

Before anything else happens I would like it if you guys WOULDN'T review about the slow updates…I'm well aware of that so don't waste a review on this topic.

Oh yeah, you guys will NEVER in a million years guess who I had lunch with today, I'm TOTALLY star struck about it! Do you know the actor Alan Cummings? He played Nightcrawler in X-Men 2? Well, I HAD LUNCH WITH HIS BROTHER AND NEPHEW!

I can see your faces now…total confusment…I know it's hard to believe but it's true. You see, Alan's cousin is my older sister's boyfriend and there was something on up here and some of his relatives came so me, my sister and my dad all had lunch with them. I can't believe it either, and his nephew and I get on well, his quite funny!

You probably don't believe this but you don't have to because I know it's true. Anyway, I'm going to ask you all a question now and I want you to tell me in your review.

Have you ever met a celebrity or a celebrity's family member(s)? Be honest and NO LYING! I hate liars…

I'll start…I've met Alan Cummings brother, nephew and cousin and I've also met Rowan Atkinson. (If that's how you spell his name).


	9. Missing depression

I swear, if I hear the word EXAM one more time I'm gonna scream until my face turns purple! OK, I'm calm…anyway thanks guys for reviewing! I love you all!

I do believe that someone, sorry can't remember who, asked about the newspaper clippings in a previous chapter and about how each of the gang was numbered. The answer to your question is, yes, they still have a part in this fic. Just read and see!

I've counted the votes and you've all voted for a yaoi…but quite a number of you said no. So what I'll do is, I'll make it a small yaoi, nothing serious. Some fluff here and there, maybe a few kisses…OK I'm not saying anymore, I'll make you wait! MWAHAHA!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 9 – Missing depression

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at the hospital and, even with the police force searching and working full time on the case, not a trace had been found of the missing teen or his captor. His friends were sick with worry and wanted to help, but the police wouldn't let them get involved in case something went wrong. All three were desperate to help despite being told over and over again that they weren't allowed. But the forth blamed himself for Max's capture and had been real quiet since he left the hospital, now able to walk again.

A certain blue haired boy couldn't stop thinking about how bad a friend he was. But that was only clouding a quarter of his mind; the rest was filled with questions about what Uncle had said. Did Max really have feelings for him? He wasn't even sure if had those kind of feelings for Max. And, if all that thinking wasn't enough, he was so worried about him that he was completely worried sick, literally. Kai had been throwing up now and then and his stomach was doing somersaults all the time. His friends kept insisting he go back to the hospital but he refused, saying he'd spent enough time in there. The cops were getting on his nerves, questioning him all the time about that day in the hospital room. He'd lost count of the amount of times he'd told the story.

He was sitting alone in the spare room where Ray and him were staying. He was just sitting on the mattress on the floor holding a cup of warm tea. He had only drank a small amount and now found just looking at it amusing. The silence in the dojo was killing him, Kenny was at his own house and he didn't know where Tyson and Ray had gone to, he didn't care really. He looked up from the dark liquid and scanned the room. So this is what he had been reduced to…mopping about the place blaming himself for everything bad that happens. 'What a great life I'm living' he thought, sarcastically.

He heard someone enter the dojo and walk about for a bit before Ray's voice called out his name. "In here" was his reply. Ray entered the room and sat beside him.

"You been here since we left?"

"You've only been gone for half an hour. Where did you go?"

"The hospital again, the cops searched the room again and…"

"And what?"

"And they found this" Ray opened his hand to reveal a silver chain. "When Max came out shopping with us he bought this…for you" Kai put down his cup and took the chain from him. "I thought he lost it but a cop found it under the bed this morning"

"He bought me this?" Ray nodded and watched his friend examine it before putting it on. He fiddled with it a little more and then let it fall, the real silver glistening in the sun that came in through the windows. "I'm never taking it off" he whispered. Ray smiled and then stood up.

"I'm sure Max would be happy that you like it"

"He buys me this and what do I give him in return? Certain death…" His voice trailed off and he looked at the floor.

"It's not your fault bud; there wasn't anything you could do. You could barely protect yourself" He just ignored him, stood up and walked towards Ray.

"I'm…not…weak" he whispered and left the room. Ray sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

Kai locked himself in the bathroom and slunk to the floor, hiding his face in his hands before running them through his hair. He sighed and took the chain around his neck into one hand. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door. He was weak…he just didn't want to admit it in front of his friends. He couldn't do anything to save Max. Who knew he would miss him this much, Max was the only one he hadn't had at least one fight with. He was the one that always seemed to understand what was wrong with him and how he could make him happy again…without wrestling him to the ground which seemed to be Tyson's favourite way of doing it. God, anything could be happening to Max right now, for all he knew his Uncle may have kil…no, he wasn't going to think that far. And what if that mad man came back for them? He wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow's newspapers had the headline…wait a sec…why did the word 'newspaper' have a ring to it?

He opened his and thought hard…then it hit him. He remembered the warehouse full of newspaper clippings and the one where each one of them was circled. He WAS going to come back. A worse thought came to mind as he remembered the order they were in. Max was one, he was second…and Ray was third. He stood up and quickly unlocked the door before rushing into the kitchen.

"God, if you want to run so badly then go for a jog"

"Ray, I've got to tell you something…"

* * *

In a locked cabin, 20 miles out of town, a young boy was handcuffed to a pole on the floor. He had small tears falling from his blue orbs as he struggled to get free. His clothes were ripped and he was freezing cold. His captor had left in the car he'd stolen a week ago, he did that everyday, left for hours on end and then came back at night. That's when it would begin all over again. The pain…the hands…he got scared stiff at the slightest noise in case it was his Uncle returning. He tugged a few more times before giving up once more and resting his forhead against the pole he had been handcuffed to. The only good thing about it was he had gotten used to the hard floor and found a comfy way to sit and his hands were tied in front of him instead of pulled behind his back.

He couldn't believe all the things that had happened since last week and when he was brought here he thought his Uncle couldn't take anything more from him…but he was wrong. He'd taken away his freedom, his childhood, his life and now he had taken the only thing he thought he could keep from that man…his innocence. That hit him the hardest. He closed his now red eyes and let out a soft sob as memories of it being taken from him the night before came flooding back.

He opened his eyes again and looked around the trashed and dusty cabin room. He'd lost track of time, didn't even know what day it was. He wondered what his friends were doing; they'd probably given up searching for him. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. A small bang made him jump out of his skin but he was that it was only an old candle falling to the floor. God was he a nervous wreak.

He slowly calmed down and relaxed again. If only he could rewind time, go back to before the hospital incident, back to when he had that great day out in town with his mates. Then he remembered the silver chain he had bought for Kai. He'd lost it at the hospital, now he was never going to give it to him. Max heard a car pull up outside and he began to panic even though he didn't show it on the outside. The engine was turned off and the door slammed shut…footsteps…and then the cabin door opened. Max tightly shut his eyes as strong sunlight came in through the opening. His Uncle laughed. "You're such a vampire" He didn't answer him and watched him carry a small bag over to the table. He placed it down and opened it pulling out a gun. Max shifted uncomfortably on the floor and Uncle turned to look at him.

"Oh it's not for you. It's for any loser that trespasses into my cabin in the hopes of saving you"

"So you would shoot innocent teens, kids that had barely began their lives as adults?"

"I'm different from normal people, it doesn't matter how old they are to me, they're still people"

"You sad bas…"

"Uh, uh, uh, no bad language in front of me please" He set the gun on the table and then walked over to the small blond, kneeling down to his level. He ran a thumb along his cheek and down his neck knowing it couldn't be brushed away. "You know, I had lots of fun last night, wanna do it again?"

"No thanks, I'm busy tonight. I've got things to plan" Uncle laughed and then undid the handcuffs

"Tough, I wanna have some fun"

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"He told me himself"

"I don't believe this…" Ray sat at the kitchen table and his face in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't go through what I had to" The younger teen smiled at his friend when suddenly Kenny charged into the kitchen giving them both a fright.

"Chief you scared us"

"Sorry, but I have BIG news!"

"Well?" asked Kai.

"Max's Uncle has been spotted about 10 miles out of town!" They both looked at him with shocked faces.

"You sure?"

"Ray, if you don't believe me then go to the police station right now and ask them, Tyson's there now!"

"Let's go!" They followed the bluenette out of the house as their road to finding Max became shorter.

* * *

There, all done. I can't believe I've only got 9 school days left and then I've left. That's so scary! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to review! 


	10. Big help from a little kid

Thank you all so much for understanding, you're all really good reviewers! I officially dub all of you my best friends and knights of the reviewers' table!

I'm kind of struggling with this; I'm not sure where to go from here. Could you guys please help me by telling me what you think we be cool to put in here? Thanks a lot!

Anyway, for anyone who has been reading my other fics look at my bio and it will tell you why I haven't been updating. Oh, and I have a new e-mail address now, one that's all mine, so if you wanna send me an e-mail then check it out in my bio also.

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 10 – Big help from a little kid

* * *

All three burst into the police station panting. Tyson was looking at a map with the Chief of police beside him. They looked up to see the three boys staring at them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Tyson, I told you before I'm not an Olympic athlete, I can't run that fast"

"Chief told us Max's Uncle was spotted out of town" Ray walked over to see the map.

"Yeah, someone claimed to have seen him here" Tyson pointed to a small dot to the east of the town. It was a small village called Culloden. (A.N I couldn't think of a name to give it so I just named it after where I live)

"There is one little problem about this though" They all looked at the cop with worried faces. "It wasn't an adult that reported seeing this man"

"It was a kid?" He nodded at Kenny, whose jaw dropped to the ground.

"We have to rely on what a KID told us?" They all turned to their team leader to find a very angry expression on his face. "I don't believe this!" He flung his arms in the air and slammed them back down at his sides.

"We don't have a choice, if we want to find Max. I mean, do you have any idea where he is?" The bluenette looked up at Ray and sighed sadly. "My point exactly"

"Sir, do you know who old this kid is?" The policeman shook his head at Tyson.

"I just know it's a girl that called. She sounded about seven to me"

"Great, even better, it's a toddler we have to listen to"

"Kai, she could be smart for her age. I mean, she did phone the police claiming she saw a criminal"

"Chief's right. No kid would play a prank like this" Tyson went and stood beside Kenny. There was silence for a moment before the Head cop broke it.

"The only way to find out is to go to Culloden and ask her ourselves and look around"

* * *

That was it, things couldn't get any worse. He couldn't be broken anymore than what he already was. After his Uncle had finished with him once more he was confounded to being tied to the pole on the floor again while Uncle slept on the floor a few feet away. He wasn't crying, he couldn't cry anymore, there weren't anymore tears to cry. He shifted slightly on the floor but that just lead to a sharp pain in his stomach. He felt like, actually, he wanted to throw up. He just felt so dirty.

The sun was still up so he figured it was some time in the afternoon. It was quite hot which didn't really help things. He weakly looked up to the table not far off and saw the gun that was brought in a couple of hours ago. If he could get a hold of it somehow…

He shifted about to get used to the pain and because his hands were tied in front of him again he easily griped the pole and slowly pulled himself to his feet. But once he was standing he felt his legs go numb and moving them was pretty sore. 'I must have been sitting longer than I thought'

Uncle moved in his sleep and made a few grunting noises. He looked more like an animal at the moment. Max slowly tried to slip his hands through the handcuffs but it wasn't working, his hands were too big. He looked on the floor around him for something to picklock it with but there wasn't anything that looked small enough. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

The police car pulled up by a small house in the village and the gang climbed out. For a small house it looked pretty expensive with its fancy windows and doors along with a lush green lawn. "This is where the call came from? This little girl must be rich!" Tyson awed at the building in front of him.

"I think it's more likely that her parents are the rich ones" Kenny appeared beside him, also closely glancing at the house. The Chief cop went up first, followed by everyone else. He rang the bell and they waited patiently until a young, dark haired woman answered it. She looked a bit shocked by the people on her front porch.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, my name is Detective Sean Manica (Hey, look, he finally has a name!) I'm here because I got a phone call about a young girl, possibly your daughter, claiming she has seen this man" He held up a picture of Uncle and the moment she saw it she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh dear…please, come in" She ushered them all into the house and quickly shut the door. The house was just as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. "Please, sit. Beth! BETH!" A little girl with long, emerald hair entered the room and stopped when she saw all the people in the house. "Beth, did you know why these people are here?"

"Yes. I saw him again mummy"

"Are you the one that phoned me?" Beth looked at the cop and nodded. "What do you mean you saw him again?"

"I'll answer that one, but I prefer to speak to you alone" Sean nodded and followed Beth's mum into the kitchen, leaving Beth in the room with the four boys. She looked at each one of them uncomfortably.

"How old are Beth?" The little girl looked at Tyson a bit shocked at first that a stranger was talking to her in her own home.

"Six and a half"

"Do you know who we are?" He continued.

"I saw you on the T.V. before but I don't know your names"

"My name is Tyson, and this is Ray, Kenny and Kai"

"Beth, can I ask you a question?" Beth looked at the oldest teen and nodded her head. She seemed to be more confident now. "How have you seen this man before?" She looked sadly down towards the ground and then back up at him.

"Mummy says I'm not allowed to mention it again"

"Please tell me. He's taken my best friend, our best friend, and we don't know where. Please Beth" She twitched slightly and then squeezed her eyes shut.

"No! He tried to take me away! He's a bad man and I'm not supposed to talk about him anymore" All four boys gasped at what she just said. It wasn't just Max that was a victim of this madman…he'd been trying to take innocent kids as well.

"He tried to take you?" He knelt down in front of her as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She sadly nodded her head. "It wasn't a nice time for you was it?" Kai was trying to speak in terms that she could understand.

"No. But I screamed when he tried to take me in his car and then a nice lady saw what he was doing and saved me"

"I see…listen Beth. I want you to think back to when you saw him again. Can you tell me if you saw anyone else with him. A boy a bit younger than me perhaps?"

"I saw him get out of a car and go into a shop and in the car I saw a boy with yellow hair sitting in the back seat"

"Max…" They looked up when the kitchen door opened and Beth's mum and Sean joined them once again.

"Listen…we may need to stay in this village for a couple of days, you know, so I can have a look around. Mrs. Glen here as offered to house all of you. I'm going to head over to the local police station and see what's happening over there. I'll see you lot later" They nodded and watched as he left the house. Mrs. Glen turned to them.

"I have two spare bedrooms upstairs for you to stay in. You each have a bed for yourselves so there's plenty of space. Would anyone like something to eat or drink?" They all agreed and were given a nice hot meal before they headed back into the sitting room to watch T.V. and play games with Beth. Mrs. Glen announced that she was taking a quick trip to the supermarket. "Beth you better behave and DON'T leave the house"

"Yes mummy!" Her mum left and Beth stuck her tongue out the door.

"Boy, do you love your mom" She gave Kenny a big smile.

"She worries about everything. Oh! Do you want me to show you where you're sleeping?"

"I'll go, you guys can stay here. No point in all of us going up" Beth grabbed Ray's hand lead him upstairs. She showed him the two rooms to his left and when she was finished she grabbed his hand again and insisted he see her own room as well. He laughed and agreed. His eyes widened at the sight of her room – it was like a throne room. It was painted a light purple and she had draped hanging from her bed to match. There were stuffed toys and dolls around the room and she had a small television and DVD combo on her chest of drawers. On her walls were a few posters of baby animals and Disney films, the biggest one being 'The Lion King'

"You're a little princess aren't you?"

"Yeah! I love my room. Here, this is my favourite toy, you can hold him!" She took a stuffed animal of her bed and handed it to him. It was a lion cub. "Look!" She turned him upside down and showed him the tag which had 'Disney's The Lion King' imprinted on it. "His name is Simba!" He laughed slightly.

"You like The Lion King, don't you?"

"It's my favourite film ever!" He stroked the cub with his thumbs and smiled as she dived on her bed. A frown came across his face as he thought of what she had told them before. He couldn't believe that man would try to take a girl like Beth. If she hadn't had screamed like she did then she probably wouldn't be here, showing him the things she loved. He hoped Max was all right. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go back downstairs"

"AWWWW!"

"You can show the others Simba…"

"OK!" She bounced off her bed and followed him back downstairs.

* * *

Max threw the handcuffs to the side and gripped his hands in pain. He looked at them and saw that some of the skin had come off from him forcing his hands out of the cuffs. He didn't have a choice as there was nothing to undo them with. He stood up and looked at Uncle who was still out cold with a can of beer lying in his palm. Max looked over to the table and slowly walked to it and picked up the gun.

He looked at it, disgusted but he was scared of it. He had no idea how to use it, what if he shot someone or worse, himself. He gave his Uncle on last glance and headed over to the door, slowly opening it. He crept outside and then made a break for it. He was in so much pain when he ran he was surprised he hadn't collapsed yet. It was dawn now and he was beginning to think what he would do when it got dark.

Following the dirt track seemed like a good idea. But after running for a bout five minutes his legs couldn't take it anymore and he fell flat on his face, the gun lading on its side in front of him. If he didn't know where he was, with difficulties in using his legs, he was going to find it hard to find help or civilisation. And what if his Uncle found him missing before he had a chance to completely disappear? He was badly injured and in the middle of nowhere…what on Earth was he going to do now?

* * *

There you go! An update. I love little Beth, she's so cute! Anyway, let me know what you think and review! 


	11. You're as cold as ice

I can't believe the amount of reviews I've got for this story! It's amazing! I did my English exam not long ago and I hope it was enough for a pass at least. My friend Rosa was texting me yesterday, panicking about her exam. It was the same but she was sitting a higher level than me but I think she did OK.

I'm so bored right now so I've decided to work on this while watching Spirited Away for the hundredth time! Oh yeah, I forgot to say thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 11 – You're as cold as ice

* * *

Night had taken over and everyone was in bed, except for one person. Kai was sitting in the living room, thinking. He just couldn't sleep knowing that Max could be somewhere nearby. What if was in great pain, what if he was half dead, what if…no, no more thinking negative. That wasn't going to bring him back. Yet, he still though of all this as his doing. He felt he caused this because he couldn't save him at the hospital. He gripped the sliver chain and closed his eyes, hoping they would find him soon.

He looked at the clock as it read 2.30am. He hadn't even fallen asleep at all while everyone else zonked out as soon as their heads hit the pillow. How they could sleep through Tyson's snoring was beyond him but he decided why try to sleep when you have so much on your mind? He was deep in thought when he was startled by a noise in the doorway. He looked up and saw Beth standing in her nightgown, Simba under her arm. She looked at him with a sad face. "I can't sleep"

He smiled and opened his arms. Beth walked over and sat on his lap, leaning in to him for warmth. "Did something scare you?"

"No. I always wake up in the dark so I come down here to sleep. Can you not sleep as well?"

"No. I'm worried about my friend"

"What's his name?"

"Max"

"That's a nice name. How old is he?"

"16. You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"So?" He just smirked at her as she yawned and cuddled her toy. "I wanna play a game!"

"You've been playing games all night"

"But I'm bored!"

"Then go to sleep"

"But I can't" He rolled his eyes at her. Kids…kids…Max wanted kids. Why did everything have to remind him of Max? He would probably get along well with Beth; he always knew how to keep kids happy. It was like a gift. "Hello!"

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Beth just yawned again and shook her head. She leaned into him again and closed her eyes. After about 5 minutes she fell asleep. He smiled and carried her back up to her room, placing her in her own bed. He sat on the edge and watched her sleep but it only made him think about his missing friend. Looking up at the window he saw it was a full moon. At least there was some light shining out from the dark. A small tear fell down his cheek…

* * *

Great, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere _in the dark_, thought Max. He had been walking for about 5 hours; at least that's what it felt like. Time was still a blur to him as was the day of the week. He gave up and leant against a tree, sliding down it to sit comfortably on the ground. He held up the weapon that was still in his hand and then placed it on the ground, not wanting to touch it anymore. God, what he'd give for a nice warm shower and a cosy bed. He hadn't been given much to eat either and he did feel thinner. His breathing was slow and shallow and he closed his tired eyes, the blue orbs no longer shining with happiness like they used to.

He felt a bit sick and rubbed his stomach lightly, not sure whether it was being caused by lack of food or from being crushed by his Uncle's weight. He suddenly winced in pain as a horrible, painful feeling swept though his side. His stab wound was playing up again. He lifted up his T-shirt and looked at the permanent scar on his body; it was surrounded by a small and red rash. Must have happened from being pressed too much, he thought. He looked up at the sky and at the full moon as it shone back down on him. It was no use trying to go any further tonight in his condition so he might as well try to sleep for a couple of hours at least.

He lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. At least he could go somewhere else for a while, away from pain and his Uncle…that sounded real good…

* * *

As dawn broke Ray was the first to wake. He sat up and then looked at the second bed to see that Kai was still asleep. He yawned and climbed out of bed, pulling on his top. He went downstairs and looked at the clock to see it was only 6.30am. He wasn't hungry and the rest of them might not wake until gone nine for all he knew, so he decided to take a walk to freshen up and explore.

He quietly shut the front door behind and walked down the path onto the street. He looked at the other houses that were sharing the area and he saw they were all pretty similar to Beth's. As he reached the end he noticed a small corner shop that was open so he went in to have a look. "Good morning" He was greeted by a young looking man behind the counter. He looked to be about in his mid twenties and he had short lavender hair with eyes to match. "Didn't expect any customers for another couple of hours" The man had a Scottish accent on him.

"I woke early so I decided to come for a walk"

"I'll be one quick walk then! This place is smaller than a bread box!" he joked. Ray walked up to the counter.

"I've never been here before. It's a lovely place"

"Aye, it is. That's one of its charms"

"You're not from here are you?" The man laughed at him and shook his head.

"No, what was your first clue? I came here from Scotland to visit my gran and I just ended staying here. I've been here for about three years now"

"Cool, listen, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something."

"Aye?"

"I'm looking for a man…and a boy about my age. The man is, about in his 30's. The boy is my age and he has blonde hair and blue eyes, he's slightly smaller than me" The man thought for a moment and then to Ray's disappointment shook his head.

"Sorry laddie, I haven't. Are they family members or something?"

"The boy is my friend, the man is his Uncle" He wasn't about to say anything else in case the man thought otherwise. But still, it seemed he hadn't seen them at all.

"I take it they're missing" Ray nodded. "How long have they been missing?"

"About four days. My friend, Max, was taken from the hospital by a kidnapper and his Uncle went to rescue him but we haven't heard from them since" It felt so horrible to lie like that but he didn't want to the man to know the real thing. The man smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll find. If you ever need me to help you in anyway then just ask" Ray smiled back and headed for the door. He pushed it open and then stopped.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me PK. And you?"

"Ray" He gave him one last look and left. He took a turning down a dirt track and entered a small woodland. The sun was peering up over the trees letting streaks of orange, red and yellow light fly across the land below. Everything around him so beautiful so he sat on the grass and let the rays hit him. It was so warm and comforting, like all his troubles were being taken away. It lasted for about ten minutes before he heard a faint coughing. He looked down from the sky and at the surrounding woods. Nothing. Then he heard it again, coughing, but it sounded like speech as well. He stood up and looked around. "Hello?"

Silence once more. Was he hearing things? He walked a bit further out into the clearing, still looking around in circles. Then he heard it, his name, but it was very faint. Like someone was struggling to say it. "HELLO?" It remained quiet once again and he was starting to get a little freaked out by it. Suddenly something hit him on the head. "Ouch!" He saw a stone lying on the ground and rubbed his head. He looked to the right and that's when everything changed.

"You're…supposed to have…good hearing"

"MAX!" Max was holding himself up by clinging onto a large tree trunk. As Ray ran over to him he suddenly fell forward but was caught by his friend. He was freezing cold and in a worse looking condition than he'd ever seen him in. "Max! Max, what happened?"

"He took me to a…cabin and…and…"

"Actually, don't talk. I'll take you back, don't worry. Everyone's been worried sick about you"

"I'm so…loved" He could help but smile at his friend's humour. But that soon disappeared when he saw what was in the teen's hand.

"Where'd you get that gun?"

"He had it" Ray took it and threw it back into the woods.

"We don't need it and anyway, it's dangerous. Come on, you're safe now" He picked him up bridal style and he felt that Max was seriously light, that wasn't normal for a boy his age. He looked at him to find he'd closed his eyes and that his face was deathly pale. He ran back down the dirt track and into the village. He continued to run until he reached Beth's house, kicking the door open seen as he couldn't use his hands. He lay him on the living room floor and saw no one was up. The clock read 7.45am, he hadn't realised he'd been out for that long. He found a pillow on the couch and used it to rest the blonde's head on. He left him and ran upstairs to his room where he dove on Kai's bed and shook him with all his might. "KAI WAKE UP!"

"What? And stop shouting like that, you're hurting my ears"

"I found Max!" He looked at the Chinese boy with a shocked face.

"You WHAT!"

"He's in a bad way. I put him in the living room, come on!" He followed him downstairs and stopped dead when he saw his best friend on the floor. He ran over to him and took him in arms.

"Max! Max, wake up! It's me!" His eyes slowly opened and looked at the person who was holding him.

"Hey Kai"

"I'm gonna get some blankets to warm him up" Ray ran off and shortly after the rest of the household came down after hearing the other two.

"Max!" Tyson ran to the other side of him and knelt down so he was level with the other two. Beth's mum picked her up and sat her on a chair.

"Don't move sweet heart. I'm gonna get help for this boy OK?" Beth nodded and watched her mum run into the kitchen and pick up the phone. She stared at the injured teen on the floor while tightly holding her Simba toy. Ray came back in with two blankets and placed them over his cold body, rubbing his arms and legs to try and warm him up. Beth got off the chair and walked slowly over to Kai, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Is that your friend Max?" She saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, this is him" He gave her a small smile and stared back down at the small boy in his arms. Glen came back into the room and asked Tyson to move so she could check him. She felt his forehead and then placed a hand on his cheek.

"He's absolutely freezing. We need to place him in warm water; the ambulance won't be here for another half hour"

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"The nearest hospital is 5 miles away. Now, please, take him up to the bathroom so we can warm his body up"

"How do you know all this?" asked Kenny.

"When you're a mum you have to be prepared for anything that might happen to a child" Kai carried him upstairs while Glen ran the bath. They took off the teen's ripped T-shirt and dirty shoes and socks and placed him in the warm liquid, still keeping him in the blankets' embrace. Kai held his head up and placed a small cloth on his forehead. All they could do now was wait for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

Why do I get the feeling you're all cheering because Max has been found? I thought I was give you a nice chapter to end your suffering on waiting to see if he was going to be found or caught. Anyway, I've done enough typing so I'm going to go read some fics! Remember to review!

By the way, I'm still remembering about the newspaper numbering and I'm still going to make one of them a cutter so expect more excitement, or sadness, whichever way you see it. See ya all l8r!


	12. Who's next in line?

I'm so sorry about the long update but I had NO idea how this chapter was going to work out. And I hope the ending doesn't make you mad either, but it was going to happen sooner or later.

I was going to give you a note with a preview but it wouldn't let me post it. And because I took so long I'll give you a little present!

Thanks for all the reviews, guys!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter twelve – Who's next in line?

* * *

The ambulance took the teen to the hospital where he slept quietly. Only one person was allowed to stay with him, no guesses who it was. The rest were to stay at Beth's house for the time being, much to the other's disappointment. Max was put in his own room, with a drip of God knows what attached to his arm. A nurse had confirmed early on that if he had stayed out any longer he would have got hypothermia. Good thing he was found by Ray, no one wanted to think what would have happened if he was never found.

It was about three in the morning when the figure on the bed began to stir. Max's eyes fluttered open and he slowly but painfully sat up. He placed a hand on his permanent knife scar and looked around. Great, I'm in the hospital, again. He was wearing the hospital clothing which he didn't like much. (You know what I mean, the outfit that looks like a nightgown) Then he remembered Ray finding him. He looked around again and then spotted someone else in the room who seemed to be asleep in the large chair in the corner. It was quite dark and he couldn't see the person's face so he risked it and slowly climbed out of bed. He stood up, pulling out the drip and his legs were just like jelly, he had to try several times before he was able to walk over to the figure.

When he did reach it he gave up and fell on his knees before it. He smiled at the person sleeping before him; he always did think his team captain looked peaceful when he slept. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled when he stirred slightly. Purple eyes met blue ones. "Max what are you doing out of bed?" He sat up and looked at the blonde before him.

"I'm OK, I don't want to be stuck in bed the whole time" He waved his hand in the air and attempted to stand again but he just fell forward, being caught by the older teen. He picked him up bridal style and put him back on the bed.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice" He smiled as the blonde gave an annoyed sigh.

"I don't want to be here, I hate it here"

"You need to be here thought" The blonde just closed his eyes and remained quiet for a couple of minutes.

"What happened after Ray found me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, all I remember is Ray shouting me and throwing…." He stopped when he remembered about the gun being thrown away. No one else knew about it.

"Throwing what?"

"Never mind, anyway, what happened?" Kai explained everything to him, staying at Beth's, how her mum phoned the ambulance.

"Never knew I caused so much trouble" He sadly looked at his hands and closed his eyes. "You shouldn't have come looking for me"

"Don't you EVER say that! You mean more to me than life itself!" Max was speechless. "I never want you to think that you're not wanted…or loved"

"Kai…"

"I'm sorry…I didn't…" He was cut off by a pair lips pressing against his own. He looked at the younger boy, wide eyed.

"I always wanted to do that…" Kai smiled and leaned forward so their lips were connected again. He licked the younger one's bottom lip, begging for entry. He was invited in and they tongue wrestled for dominance. The oldest won and felt every part of the hot cavern. He slowly pushed the blonde to get him to lie down on the bed. He trailed kisses down his neck while slipping a hand up his leg and underneath the clothing.

Max moaned and rubbed his hands up the other's chest. He gave a small cry as he felt his genitals being pressured. Kai quickly let go. "Did I hurt you?"

"It's OK, I'm just still a bit sore"

"I'll go easy on you then" He removed the boxers that were in his way and let Max remove his own clothing. He gently ground their hips together so as not to hurt him. Max winced a couple of times at the pressure but then it started to feel good once he got used to the feeling. He looked at the larger figure above him and nodded his head. "Are you sure?"

"Do it" He gripped the bed covers as the other entered him and slowly rocked back and forth. Even though Kai was doing it as gently as he could Max still found it quite painful. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"Max…"

"Don't stop…" He didn't want it to end because of a little pain. It was so different to what his Uncle did to him. "Harder…" The teen rode upon him faster and both felt themselves filling up. Sweat dripped down their faces as the speed picked up even more. Both gave cries of pleasure as their bodies realised the warm fluid. They lay beside each other, panting. "That was first time I ever enjoyed that"

"Me too, and it felt so good. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"You didn't…" They both smiled and snuggled up to each other. "Kai?"

"What?"

"How are we going to explain this to the doctors?"

* * *

Beth ran around the garden screaming her head off as Kenny and Tyson chased her with guns filled with cold water. It was only the day after they found Max and everyone was happily enjoying themselves. Ray watched them and laughed as Beth threw a water balloon at Tyson, hitting him in the face. "Hey, no face shots!"

"You look like a duck!" she laughed.

"She's got a point, you do" agreed Kenny.

"That's it!" They both screamed as he ran after them, soaking their backs. Glen appeared from the kitchen and handed Ray a drink.

"Thanks"

"And to think it's been pretty chilly for the past few days. We finally get a lovely warm afternoon to relax" Ray smiled at her and then put on a sad face which she noticed. "Still worried about your friend?"

"Yeah, I can't help but think people want to hurt, he's been in the hospital before for a similar incident"

"He's in good hands now, he'll be fine"

"The police are going to be bugging him with questions again. He hates that and probably prefers to be missing so he can get away from them" Beth and Kenny had now turned the tables and were squirting Tyson with everything they had while he kicked about on the ground. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What about?"

"I don't mean to intrude in your life, but, where's Beth's dad?" Glen looked away sadly and clasped her drink in both her hands.

"He left about five months after she was born. She's grown up without him and thinks it's normal not to have a father around. But now and again she's asked me when he's coming home and I've had to make up several stories" She watched Tyson pick her up and then jump into the large paddling pool and begin to flick the water at her. "She hasn't really been around boys a lot either, not even boys her age. She doesn't have a lot of friends and spends most of her time playing by herself"

"She may not have a dad or friends but I bet she has a loving mother" Glen looked at his face and smiled. A very wet Beth ran up and hid behind her mum.

"Beth, you're going to get my skirt wet"

"Mommy, Tyson's gonna squirt me!"

"Then hide behind Ray, I don't want to get wet!" She let go of her and hid behind the teen. Tyson slowly walked up to them aiming a water gun at them.

"Tyson don't you dare!"

"Sorry bud but you're in the way" He pulled the trigger and Ray cried out in fright as he got shot with a ton of water. Beth laughed and stood beside Tyson as they gave each other high fives. "Got him!" Glen laughed and tutted at Beth.

"Thanks guys…I'm gonna go get a towel" The other two laughed and ran after Kenny while Ray went to the kitchen to dry off. He picked it up and closed his eyes to wipe his face. He pulled it away and jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed him from behind and placed a damp cloth over his mouth and nose. He struggled as hard as he could to get free but his eyes were getting heavy. His body seemed to be shutting down as he felt himself hit the ground before darkness took him.

* * *

About half an hour later Tyson and Beth came into the kitchen to look for him. "Ray?"

"RAY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Beth he's not deaf. Why don't you check upstairs?"

"OK!" She bounded up the steps while he entered the sitting room. He gasped when he saw a bright red bandana lying on the table. He picked it up and grasped it angrily, knowing all too well what had happened.

* * *

Again, I'm really sorry for taking ages but the stupid thing wasn't working. And don't bother plotting to kill me 'cause I won't be able to update if you do.

Did you like the surprise I gave you? That was my first ever lemon, didn't really like it though, but I tried. They're together now, hope you're all happy! REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Goodbye Ray

I'm really sorry about the long wait but this is getting harder to do, I don't know what to do next. I have MAJOR writer's block so, I'm being real serious here, I need your help guys.

I need you to tell me what you want to happen next. I prefer you e-mail me than tell me in a review; I don't want you to waste one on just an idea than give me your opinion on the chapter.

By the way, NO MORE REVIEWING ON MY REALLY BAD LEMON!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 13 – Goodbye Ray

* * *

Beth ran into her mother's room, water dripping from her emerald ponytail. She ran over to the large closet and opened it. "Ray?" She looked in it and closed it when she saw it was empty. Running back out she stood on the landing in her orange swimsuit, which had a large picture of a lion cub with the name Nala underneath it. She had tried every room, except her own. Thinking he was probably playing hide and seek she gigged and slowly opened the door. "I'm going to find you!" She gigged once more and looked around.

Running over to her bed she got down on her hands and knees and looked under it. "BOO!" But she frowned when it was just boxes of board games. Standing up she walked over to her playhouse and opened the door to see inside. (Yes, Beth is spoilt!) She stamped her foot in a huff and crossed her arms, but smiled when she noticed her closet door was open a crack. Laughing under her breath she tip-toed over and flung the door open…

Clutching the red bandana Tyson ran out into the garden. "Kenny! Glen!" They both turned around as he stopped before them, holding out the small material item. Both of them gasped. "Something's happened" Before anyone could speak they heard Beth scream from her bedroom.

"BETH!" Glen cried. The two boys ran ahead of her and up into the six year old's room. All three stopped in the doorway, looking on in shock. There was Uncle standing in the middle of the room with Ray on his knees in front of him, bangs hiding his eyes. Beth was sitting on the ground crying as Uncle had a gun pointed at her.

"Funny, even at a young age they know what a weapon is" Beth stared at her mother and then got up and ran to her. Glen picked her up and held her tight, also crying silently. Tyson went to dive for Uncle but he pressed something on the gun and held it to Ray's head. He stopped and growled, he didn't want to make a wrong move. "I would behave if you want your friend to live to see tomorrow" He bent down and stroked the boy's cheek, whispering in his ear. "If you find a gun, don't throw it away because it could be found by bad men"

"What the Hell do you want now?" Uncle stood up.

"I'm sick of this, hiding away, you lot ruining my special time with my nephew…so, I've decided to make it all come to an end"

"Yeah, once I tell Detective Sean where you are and you get locked away for life!"

"And how do you plan to do that, 'cause if one of you, including little Beth, leaves this room, your pathetic cat-boy in front of me goes to kitty heaven"

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh really?" He pointed the gun at Ray's shoulder and fired. Beth screamed and hid her face in her mum's jumper, sobbing loudly. The teen cried in pain and grabbed his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he tried to put pressure on his wound. The other two boys just stared in shock…this guy was serious. "Think I'm kidding now?"

"You bastard" whispered Glen as she clung onto Beth.

"Shut it woman. Don't think 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean I ain't gonna shoot you as well"

"Glen and Beth have nothing to do with this. I know what you're after" Uncle raised an eyebrow at Tyson. "You want your blond haired nephew"

"What gave it away, the fact I keep terrorising you and your mates?"

"You can't have Max, now just leave us alone and we won't report you to the cops, we'll let you go"

"Nice try, but it ain't that easy to get rid of me" Uncle reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He tossed it to Tyson. "Phone your blue haired leader and tell him to take Max here, now" Tyson just stared at him. "Yes, I know he's with him, now do it"

"I told you, you're not getting your hands on him again" Uncle growled and grabbed the injured boy's throat, pointing the gun at the side of his head.

"I shot him once and I'll do it again, now fucking call him!" Tyson looked on sadly in defeat and punched in the numbers of Kai's cell phone.

* * *

Kai was looking out the window, watching people come in and out of the hospital below. Max was sitting on the bed playing with a mini game. Kai felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at the screen. "Private number?" Max looked up as he answered it. "Hello?"

"_Kai"_

"Tyson?"

"_Listen, I need you to do something just now"_

"Right?

"_I need you to take Max back to Beth's house, right now"_

"Are you mad? He's still not well enough to go outside yet"

"_I wouldn't be asking you this if I really needed you to do it"_

"Is something wrong?"

"_Just get Max here right now, don't phone anyone else, don't go anywhere else, just take him here as fast as you can"_

"Not until you tell me what's happening"

"_I can't. Listen, if you don't come…Ray is going to die"_

"What!"

"_Please hurry"_ The phone line suddenly went dead. He tried to call back but it announced the phone had been switched off. Max sat on the bed looking uneasy.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"We're leaving"

* * *

"I can't. Listen, if you don't come…Ray is going to die"

"_What!"_

"Please hurry"

"End it" Tyson looked at Uncle and ended the call. "Switch it off so he can't call back and give it to me" He did as he was told and tossed it over to him as he put it back in his pocket. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Tyson didn't answer. He watched his older friend try desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Please, let me help Ray"

"Scared for him are we?"

"Please, he needs help" Uncle laughed and tugged on the teen's hair to make him stand up.

"Why don't I help him?" In a flash he took the gun behind him and a bang filled the air. Everyone jumped and Beth screamed once more. Ray's eyes widened and Tyson gasped as a large blood patched appeared on his white shirt. Uncle let go off him and he fell to the ground, lifeless. "There, he's not in pain anymore" Everyone had lost their voice, no sound, apart from Beth's sobs, could be heard. Tyson looked at the body on the floor, desperately trying to see the teen's chest fall up down as a sign he was breathing.

But it didn't.

* * *

0.0! (Has nothing to say…) 


	14. Things can't get any worse

Sorry about the wait. I wanted to let the last chapter sink in.

I am going to be in so much pain tomorrow. It's been boiling hot the last few days here and I was sunbathing today and my back is red raw with sunburn. It doesn't hurt yet but it will in the morning! WHY CAN'T I GET A TAN!

Anyway enough talk, you're all probably dying to know what's gonna happen next.

* * *

**A Life not with living**

Chapter 14 – Things can't get any worse

* * *

"What do you mean we're leaving?"

"Something's not right; we need to get back to Beth's now"

"And, how do I get out of here? I can't go out; you know I can't go outside"

"It seems we don't have a choice, here" He threw his jacket to Max. "Put it over your head, we can pretend that you're my brother or something"

"After what happened last night? Eww…"

"Funny…"

"What exactly did Tyson say to you?"

"Something he would never joke about. Now come, we're wasting time" Max and Kai sneaked out of the room and believe it or not, out of the building. Climbing into a taxi they sped towards, to them, a murder scene. Suddenly, Kai yelled for the driver to stop.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"We're going somewhere else first"

* * *

A small pool of blood had appeared underneath the dead teen. No one could believe what had happened. Beth was hiding her face in her mother's blouse while still crying. Glen was also crying but she was extremely silent. Kenny had his hands over his face and you could hear him sobbing now and again. Tyson just stared at the body on the floor as tears fell down his cheeks.

"What a waste. Maybe that'll teach you to do as I say without question!" Tyson continued to ignore him as it still hadn't sank into his mind what had happened.

"You're a mean man!" Beth suddenly screamed.

"Why thank you my dear, I'm flattered" He gave a small bow and laughed at all their faces. Suddenly he frowned as he saw Glen take a few steps back towards the door. Moving quickly he held his gun up at her and used his fingers to motion her to walk towards him. Doing as she was told Glen slowly approached him while clutching to Beth for dear life. "Get in the corner and stay there, I ain't having you trying to escape now can I?"

"Ray…" Uncle looked at Tyson who bent down beside the corpse.

"It was your fault, you made me do it by not doing as you were told" Still Tyson ignored him and pulled the body to his own chest, not caring about all the blood. He looked different without his bandana and his face was very pale. He placed a hand on his chest, hoping…but he still didn't feel any movement. He had defiantly gone. But, what bothered him the most was, he still felt warm.

* * *

"We need to speak to Detective Sean right away"

"I'm afraid he's busy at the moment but if you…"

"But I have information on Max's Uncle! We know where he is!"

"Oh, right, I'll get him right away then!" A few minutes later he appeared.

"Max? You shouldn't be out of the hospital"

"But my friends need me right now and there's no way I'm letting Kai go by his self"

"Fine, now what can you two tell me?"

"I got a phone call from Tyson, he said he's at Beth's and that if Max wasn't taken to her house now then Ray would die" Sean looked a bit taken aback.

"There's not a chance it could have been a prank call?"

"No way in Hell would Tyson make a prank call like that, it's just too twisted, even for him" spoke Max. Sean thought for a minute and called to a nearby cop.

"Gather all able men, we're about to nab a big one"

"But what if he escapes again…with me…" Sean pulled out a shotgun from the cupboard beside them and loaded it.

"This time, he isn't going anywhere, guarantee it"

* * *

Kenny watched Beth and Glen whisper to each other while Uncle had his back turned to them. He didn't look at them for too long in case Uncle caught him looking and he turned his attention back to them. What were they whispering about? Was Glen trying to assure her daughter that everything would be all right? Tyson still had Ray in his arms. "Scared geek?" Kenny shivered as Uncle smirked at him.

Suddenly, without warning, Beth ran past them all and bolted out of the door. "Hey! Get back here you little shit!" But she had disappeared and he wasn't about to chase after her and give the other three a chance to escape.

"Run Beth!" shouted Glen. Uncle growled and slapped her across the face.

"You told her to do that didn't you?" He aimed his gun at her. "Good night" Glen hid her face in her hands but before he could fire Kenny leapt in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" Uncle lowered his arm and huffed.

"I wouldn't waste ammo on weaklings like you two" He turned to face Tyson who was giving him one angry look, tears still falling down his cheeks. "What are you looking at, cry baby? He was a waste of space anyway"

"He was my best friend! I'd know him for years and you take away his life with one shot!"

"Two actually"

"SHUT UP! Don't you even care? My best friend is never going to grow up, lead a happy life, start a family…find someone to love him…don't you even care!"

"Sorry…don't care one bit. And I hope your other friend brings Max here soon…for your sake"

* * *

Beth ran down the stairs, still in her swimsuit. Running out the front door and onto the street she began to cry again. Her mum had told her to go find help but she didn't know where to go. She didn't know anyone in the street and the place was deserted. She wiped her hands on the front of her suit and felt something warm on it. Looking at her hands she screamed slightly as little patches of blood appeared. "It must be Ray's" she sniffed.

She looked about and then ran down to the bottom of the street in her bare feet, which were starting to hurt. Still, she couldn't see anyone. A few more tears fell from her puffy red eyes; she had no idea what to do or who to go to. She sat on the pavement and cried loudly; what if her mum and new friends were dead also? All because she couldn't do one simple thing.

The sound of nearby sirens made her look up and she saw loads of police cars heading towards her. Several of them stopped in front of her and she stood up, starting to feel a bit nervous about all the cars. A door opened and someone she knew climbed out. "Beth?"

"Kai!" She ran to him and he picked her up.

"Beth, what on earth are you doing out here alone? And…is that blood on your swimsuit?"

"It's Ray's. The bad man killed him" She was still crying and found it hard to talk.

"He's…what?"

"Mummy and your friends are in trouble at my house and mummy told me to run and get help. But I couldn't find anyone and I'm scared"

"Beth, did you say Ray is dead?"

"The bad man shot him with his gun and I screamed" He was about to say something else but Sean came out.

"If what she's saying is true then we have to sneak in from a distance 'cause he's defiantly going to try and escape"

"I want to help you"

"No, you stay with me!" Beth thumped his shoulders in a temper. Kai ignored her and climbed in the back seat of the car where Max was hiding. He placed her beside the blond.

"You and Max are to stay here, got it?"

"NO! You'll get hurt! You're not going!" She pulled on his white scarf but he just pulled it out of her small hands.

"Don't worry. I'm too smart for him"

"Be careful" whispered Max. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Eww" They laughed at Beth's screwed up face before the door closed and the two youngest were left in the car alone. Beth turned to Max. "You were in my house half dead, weren't you?" He laughed and nodded his head.

"That was me. Listen Beth, did you mean it when you said Ray was…" She looked away sadly and nodded her head.

"This is his blood. I don't like blood" She pointed to her stomach.

"I know, neither do I" Small tears fell down his cheeks. Beth crawled across the seats and sat in his lap, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry. I was crying but crying doesn't make things any better. Mummy told that" Max smiled and brought her into a hug. She was right, things weren't about to get any better. They were getting worse…much worse.

* * *

Wow, depressing. Sorry again for the long wait. In the next chapter you're going to find out Uncle's fate, and also, you're going to get a really big surprise! But I'm telling you whether it's a good or bad one. You'll have to wait and see! 


	15. The Lion King story comes to life

Look at all my reviews!Over 200! I'm so proud T.T

Right, the chapter you've all been waiting for, Uncle's fate! And if you're wondering about the big surprise, then read on and be amazed!

And if you're wondering about the chapter title then you'll understand why I chose it by the end of the chapter.

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 15 – The Lion King story comes to life

* * *

25 S.W.A.T. and FBI cars surrounded the area of Beth's house. They weren't going to let Uncle get away, and with the plan they had come up with, that wasn't going to happen. Every single officer was armed with the latest weapons and stealth equipment. There was no way around them. Sean climbed in the back of a large van and emerged a few minutes later with a medium sized gun and a large dark blue suit with the police symbol on it. "Here, put this on" He threw it to Kai and he put it on, fastening it tightly. "It's a bullet proof vest; it'll protect you in case something goes wrong"

"I sure hope this works"

"Oh, it will" Sean jumped out and began rounding everyone up, sending them to their posts. The teen looked at the car in which Beth and Max were sheltering in. Don't worry Max; he'll never hurt you again. He loaded his gun and took the safety off.

Never again.

* * *

Beth was jumping up and down in the driver's seat due to boredom. She was playing with everything and anything. Max jumped as she beeped the car horn. "Beth will you sit still!"

"But I want to help! I'll beep the horn if I see him"

"No, you will behave and sit normally like a good girl" He leaned forward and lifted her back beside him. "They have enough problems without you giving them all heart attacks because you keep pressing the horn"

"But I don't like sitting here, there's nothing to do!"

"Do you want to go back in the house?"

"NO!"

"Then isn't it better being in here?"

"I guess" she sighed. Pulling her swimsuit front from her body she made a whining noise and tried to wipe away the blood that remained stuck on it. Max pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and wiped it away, cringing at the thought of whose blood it was. "Thank you" Beth gave him a big smile and crawled back into the front seat.

"Beth don't start again…"

"I'm only looking" She opened a few compartments in the passenger seat. Max rolled his eyes and sat back, jumping in fright as Beth let out a scream. She dove into the back seat and clung to him. "Get it away from me!"

"What's wrong? What is it?" She pointed to the floor of the car and Max leaned over to find what was scaring her. He gasped as a large handgun lay on the mat. He picked it up and examined it. "Beth, it won't hurt you by itself"

"But the bad man used that to shoot…"

"Stop, you don't need to say his name" He continued to look at it and an idea popped into his head. He opened the door and got out as soon as all the cops had disappeared.

"Where are you going? We were told to stay here" Beth crawled across the back seat towards the open door.

"Rules are meant to broken. You stay here, you're too young"

"I don't want to be by myself!"

"Tell you what, if you see the bad man then you beep that horn as loud as you can so we know to come and get him" Her face lit up and she agreed, bouncing back into the car. Max shut the door and made sure the gun was loaded. He smirked and looked at the house. I'm gonna do this myself, no one else but me can do this.

* * *

Kenny and Glen were now sitting silently in the corner watching Uncle drag Tyson out of the room. He watched him pull out a picklock and lock the door, trapping the two inside with the corpse. "That should keep them from escaping" The teen just gave him a dirty look. Uncle laughed and then grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into another room, which looked to be Glen's. He threw him to the floor and shut the door, moving a bedside cabinet to block it. "No one's getting in…" He turned to the blue haired boy. "…and you're not getting out"

"Whatever" He sat up and looked at the floor sadly. Uncle growled.

"You're not still mopping about that boy are you?" Tyson ignored him, acted as if he were the only person in the room. "That's it! I've had enough of you wasting my time, fuck it!" Tyson looked up to find the gun pointed at his head.

* * *

Sean motioned for his group to start working on opening the basement window. It took about five minutes but they got it open and Sean, Kai and the rest climbed in. "Now listen" whispered Sean. "We need to do this as fast as we can, we can't let him get away this time" Everyone nodded and headed up the stairs. The door was opened and they ran into each room on the ground floor to find the place empty. Suddenly a gunshot was heard from upstairs. Rushing up they found all the doors closed and they opened them all apart from two which seemed to be having trouble opening for them.

"Open up, this is the police!" Still the doors remained closed with a few hard kicks one was knocked open. They ran in to find Kenny and Glen cowering in the corner and a familiar body on the floor, covered in blood. The teen could only stare as he recognised his now dead friend. Kenny's voice brought him back to reality.

"Chief, Glen, you two all right?" They nodded and were then lead out of the house at last. Sean nodded his head and noticed the young male try to hold back his tears as he turned and left the room. Sean turned to a cop and told him to call an ambulance before following him and finding him leaning against the wall, face hidden in his hands. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" The teen removed his hands and stared at the ground, finally letting a few tears fall.

"Beth wasn't kidding"

"Unfortunately, and it's not over yet"

"He's gonna pay…he's gonna PAY FOR THIS!" He pulled out the gun he was given and headed for the other door that couldn't be opened. He began to kick at it like mad and ram into it with his shoulder. A few cops began helping him and the door was slowly pushed open as the bedside cabinet was moved. They pilled into the room to find it empty apart from one figure in the corner. "Tyson?"

"So you finally came. Sure took your time"

"You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Sean approached him.

"Then what was that gunshot?"

"He tried to shoot me but I managed to move out of the way and tackle him to the ground. But just threw me to the side and jumped out of the window when he heard you guys"

"But that means…Max is out there!"

* * *

Beth sat alone in the car and had found something else to do…continuously open and shut the windows. She stopped it though when an ambulance came and parked near her, sirens blaring. She watched as paramedics got out and rushed into the house. "Ooo, fun!" She began to bounce up and down again, getting excited by all the commotion. Suddenly her eyes lit up when she saw two people come out of the house. "MUMMY!" Glen turned and then ran to the car, opening the door and laughing as she brought her daughter into a hug.

"Beth your safe!"

"The police found me mum"

"Did they?"

"Yeah, and Max and Kai were with them"

"You OK baby?" Glen ran a hand through Beth's hair smiling like mad.

"Yeah" She looked at the other person and cried out when she saw her other friend was all right as well. But when Kenny asked her where Max was she said she didn't know.

"Well, which way did he go?" he asked. She pointed the house.

"He went round the back" Glen and Kenny exchanged worried glances. What was he up too?

* * *

Max stood in Beth's large back garden, gun pointed out in front of him. His Uncle was doing the same but he had a smirk on his face. "Go on, shoot me. _I dare ya_" Max just ignored him and stayed still. "This is boring. Look, I'm being respectful" He threw away his gun and held up his hands. "Now who's the bad guy? Pointing a gun at someone isn't very nice" He smirked again as Max slowly lowered his gun and threw it away.

"What now?"

"I'm real sorry Max. Can you ever forgive me?" He was a little confused by his Uncle's sudden change in character. But he wasn't going to fall for it.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I swear. I realised what I did was wrong and I'm really, really sorry. Please, I just want you to come back and live with me again"

"I'm not falling for your act"

"It's not an act, I really mean it" He got down on his knees and plodded towards him. "Please Max…" But the blonde took a few steps backward and shook his head.

"I don't trust you" Suddenly he was pulled to the ground as his Uncle pinned him down.

"Then so be it" he hissed. He placed his hands around his neck and began to cut off his air supply. The younger male was struggling as best he could as he gasped for air but more pressure was put on and it just made things worse. Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye – one of the guns. Quickly reaching out he grabbed it and aimed. Uncle gasped as a bullet lodged itself into his shoulder. He began to squirm and cry out in pain while trying to stop the bleeding. Max threw the gun away and struggled to his feet, coughing a few times.

The gun fire had attracted the cops' attention as they appeared from the front of the house. They arrested Uncle but he had to be taken to the hospital first. Kai appeared and embraced the younger boy in a tight hug.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Tyson ran up and jumped on his friend.

"YOU'RE OK!" They both hugged and then all watched as Uncle was dragged away.

"It's finally over" The blonde put on the biggest smile he'd given in months.

"I think you better get back to hospital now. I shouldn't have taken you out in the first place"

"OK" Before they could move from their spot Beth came running round an clomped Max. "Hey Beth!"

"Yeah! You're OK too!"

"Yip!"

"Hey, you know what? This is just like 'The Lion King' where the nice nephew beats the evil Uncle" They all laughed.

"That's exactly right" Then Kenny came round and began to yell frantically.

"What's wrong Chief?" asked Tyson.

"It's Ray…he's alive!"

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! REVIEW! Next chapter is the last one, sorry! 


	16. A happy ending?

Well, it's finally come to an end. I was going to wait until the end of this chapter to tell you but if you've read my bio recently then you probably already know the surprise. AND DON'T GO READING IT JUST NOW! Wait until the end of this chapter.

I totally forgot to tell you guys but I was on holiday last week and that's why my update is late. Sorry!

* * *

**A Life not worth living**

Chapter 16 – A happy ending?

* * *

The gang waited in Max's room for news on Ray. When they returned to the hospital Max's doctor wasn't too pleased about him sneaking out but was glad to hear of Uncle's arrest. The blonde was able to go home in a few days time but he refused, saying he wanted to stay in and keep Ray company, just like he had with Kai. Max had completely forgot about the silver chain he gave the blue haired teen but was relieved when he pulled it out from under his shirt – he had been wearing it the whole time, saying its what's helped him stay strong through all their troubles. They were bored so they played a game of Lord of the Rings monopoly, supplied by the hospital.

"I'm buying Rivendell!"

"No fair, I was going to buy that!"

"Ha, you were too slow! The card please banker" Tyson handed over the fake money to Max who handed the card in return, laughing at Kenny's annoyed facial expression. There was a knock at the door and Max's doctor walked in.

"Hey guys, having fun?"

"No…Tyson's stealing my property"

"I bought it fair and square so quit sulking" The man just laughed.

"Well, I think I can cheer you up. I just found out how your friend survived that gun shot" They all fell silent and watched him closely. "The bullet had been fired into his chest all right but it just missed his heart"

"But I was there; he wasn't breathing when I checked him"

"Ah, that's because the close range shot had temporally shut his system down but once it realised the main arteries and veins were still usable it started up again. The human body acts just like a machine; an emergency shut down was activated so problems could be found and then it started up again"

"So how is he now?" asked Kenny.

"Thankfully he doesn't need to be put on any machines but have ones standing by just in case. Because he's still having breathing problems we think it's best if he limits talking to people unless he really has too. We don't want him failing on us"

"Can we see him?" they asked.

"Only one at a time" They decided that Max should be the one to see him first so he was lead to his room. He opened the door slowly to find his friend sitting up in bed doing something on a bit of paper, wearing a clean blue top. Only when the door closed did he notice the other presence in the room. Smiling he put the paper and pencil down as the blonde walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How you feeling?" He just shrugged and then pointed to him. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up" Leaning over and taking a pad of paper and a pen he began to write to write something. Handing it over it read _"I get sharp pains now and again in my chest and I hate not talking but it hurts when I do"_

"How come you shouldn't really talk?" Again he wrote on the pad.

"_I may start coughing…" _

"I see. Well, that's one way to shut you up" That earned him a light punch on the arm. "I'd actually prefer you'd swap places with someone else we know…" They both smiled.

"_What's going to happen to you now?"_ he wrote.

"I get to live with Kai now. He jumped at the chance and I begged so social services agreed to it"

"_Think that's a good idea?"_

"Yeah! Darn right!"

The bed bound teen just rolled his eyes. He looked over to the small table beside them and handed over a small tub of pure white pills. "What's this?"

"_I have to take these for the rest of my life"_

"Why?"

"_Stops my lungs failing"_

"Oh…then you better not lose them" He handed them back and watched as they were placed in a drawer. "When will you be able to safely talk again?"

"_Maybe in a couple of days"_

"That's good. Listen, everyone else is waiting for their turn so I better go" They gave each other a way and Max left.

* * *

A few weeks later everyone was back on their feet. They mad regular contact with Beth and Glen by sending them letters and photos. Things had gotten real well for Glen, she found a boyfriend and they soon married, giving Beth a father at last. Moving in with his lover was the greatest thing that had happened to the blond in a long time. And for the first time in his life he felt truly safe.

But unknown to them the worst news headline would be printed out that would change that feeling once more.

_I'm coming for you…all of you…_

* * *

Sorry about the crap ending but does it really matter when there's going to be a sequel? OOPPS! There it goes…yip; a sequel is on the way so keep checking my bio for it. The title is there as well. Well my devoted readers thanks for supporting me through this and I'll see you in the sequel! Bye for now! 


End file.
